Log Horizon: The Irregular Enchanter
by Alrain
Summary: Shirogane Kei was known as the Villain in Glasses, but what if he was named by another name that made him infamous? Is it ever heard that the Enchanters fight up close, no there hasn't been one except for Shiroe who enjoys fighting up close! Shiroe x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrain: I thought of Log Horizon and I wanted a stronger Shiroe and not just him being the strategist alone like how he is similar to Lelouch, though differences are clear between the 2 of them as Shiroe is humble and not so fond of the idea of using his allies as bait or something like that.**

**Also, there will be something for Shiroe as he will have a great impact on the world of Elder Tales, a Global effect.**

**Outfit: Season 2 outfit.**

**Weapon: The Battlestaff of the Wing Ruins. [No changes except for a spear point at the top and the wing that comes out reversed and acts like a scythe.]**

**Gloves: Crosstail Gloves of Lubbock.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Irregular Enchanter Shiroe.**_

_**Ninetails Dominion.**_

_**"The best part about adventuring is experiencing new things!"**_

That sentence kept ringing in his head as Shiroe guided his character back to the portals and teleported himself back to Akihabara as he got the last item for his Battlestaff, sighing to himself as the sentence of Kanami rang through his head. Adventuring was fun when you don't know what happens and he had to admit staying vigilant the whole time was actually fun, something like that he has never looked at.

...Still, the memory of the Debauchery Tea Party disbanding was kind of painful and it made him sad every time he thought about it but he didn't complain, when was he allowed to complain about such small things. He hated Guilds and parties and yet the Tea Party was a place he longed to go back to and go on an adventure with them, and now it has been a few years since the Party disbanded.

_'Still, meeting Kanami was one of the best things that have ever happened to me,' _thought Shiroe as he guided his character when he arrived in Akihabara and went to his personal forge to forge his Phantasmal Item, he had the last items to power up his Battlestaff and make it even more powerful when he would go soloing on Raids. _'I should call Naotsugu once in a while,'_

*Ping!*

"Hm? Novasphere Pioneer update-WHAT THE!" a blinding white light began to overwhelm his eyes and the only thing he could see was the time and it was precisely 00:00 AM, and by that time Shiroe vanished into particles.

**"[Novasphere Pioneer Update launched.]"**

**"[Player: Shirogane Kei accepted.]"**

**"[Renewing Battle Systems.]"**

**"[Adding new updates to the Game.]"**

**"[Global Ranking Competition Participant Recognized.]"**

**"[Start Novasphere Pioneer Update!]" **

* * *

_**Theldesia.**_

"What in the name of-!" began Shiroe as the light died down and didn't blind his vision anymore and he honestly wanted to punch the guy whoever did that to him, wait, was he getting invaded by someone!? Quickly looking up he wasn't met with the dark room of his apartment but met with the sky blue air filled with a few clouds, now looking around the surroundings of him was ruined buildings and green moss covering them. "T-This is Theldesia of Elder Tales!"

Now he looked down and saw the outfit of his character equipped on him, his battlestaff in his right hand and completely newly made when he visited his personal forge! It had all the new functions he had put in it and all the permanent ones as well as the spearpoint he added to the Battlestaff!

"I am really in Elder Tales, but why am I here and more importantly how did I even get in here!" he walked up some stars and saw the White Beam Tree the beginning of Akihabara.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS HAPPENING!"

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!?"

"I SAID I WANTED TO TALK TO THE GM! ARE YOU DEAF!? LET'S GO!?"

"Calm down son! I only sell food!" said a vendor as Shiroe walked past the vendor and looked around him and took in he wasn't the only one that was in Elder Tales, all of them didn't know a single thing how they got here and neither would it give Shiroe any information about how he got in here. Was there may be a pattern of people that have been chosen to be here in Elder Tales?

Unfortunately, he didn't look out where he was walking and tripped over a rock sticking out of the ground and he would have his face planted to the ground, but his Subclass allowed him to make a quick recovery and get himself up before he made contact with the ground and when he recovered a screen popped in front of him showing many icons with the words Items, Quests, Skills, and Equipment.

"Huh? Wait a minute is this the menu, no it is the status screen," concluded Shiroe as he pressed the Icon with the items and began searching through it and found all the items he possessed and was now sure it was his Items and his character he was in. One certain Icon got his attention and it was labeled with the words Friend list and immediately pressed on it to see who was online and walked to a more desolated area of the server. "Let's see who is here as well, huh? Even Tohya and Minoru are here, Krusty, Isaac, Marielle, Henrietta...Naotsugu!"

He immediately pressed the name on his friend list and hoped the telepathic call worked and the call made ringing noises and Shiroe waited a bit impatient if it worked until finally what seemed like hours the call made a noise that the person took the call.

_"Shiroe? Is that you!"_

"Naotsugu!" called Shiroe happily out.

He ran towards the place where Naotsugu was and that was the White Beam Tree and another person was standing there polishing a sword and when Shiroe got close he saw his old friend again and former teammate. "Naotsugu! You're here and Hibari as well!"

"Yo!"

"Master Shiroe!"

"It's good to see you guys again...though I imagined you to look different Naotsugu," commented Shiroe to his friend who grinned and fired back his own friendly insult.

"And you look just what I imagined you to be, a smartass with glasses and evil-looking eyes!" grinned Naotsugu making Shiroe groan and grin at the same time at the friendly banter between the 2 of them.

"My character is a Half-Alv and I do possess the ears," replied Shiroe as he peered into the lake to see himself no different from his real self in the real world sans for his twitching Alv ears.

"What about me, Shiroe-sama?" asked Hibari who was a tall beautiful woman with long black hair and grey eyes wearing Japanese Clothing and a grey gauntlet while carrying a Katana she had been polishing, the top half of her clothing showed some cleavage and the stern expression she had made her look like a cool beauty making Shiroe blush a little at her appearance.

"Beautiful, just like your character your appearance is equally beautiful," answered Shiroe with a tiny blush as he looked to the side embarrassed that he said that so bluntly. Apparently, Hibari took it well as she stopped polishing her katana and allowed a visible blush to appear over her cheeks.

Naotsugu grinned at the obvious hearts that were above them and would later tease them about it but for now he wanted some answers and hopefully, Shiroe knows them and can tell him and Hibari about what has happened and how they got in here. "So Shiroe, do you know what is going on or how we even got here?"

"I am clueless as you are, I just arrived here and only knew I was in Elder Tales and even confirmed it that we became our characters," replied Shiroe with an apologizing face as he kneeled down and touched the moss.

"What is with this? It is something like that out of a Fantasy Novel!" sighed Naotsugu slumping forward while Hibari offered Shiroe a cloth to clean his hands from the moss of his hands.

"Thank you, Hibari, but from what I can make it how we got here is the new expansion pack," concluded Shiroe.

"Yeah, that Novasphere Pioneer thingie!" said Naotsugu. "So how do we even find our way back home?"

"As I said, I have no idea but let's treat this place like home, but don't treat it like a game since we might know how to play but not how to live in it," decided Shiroe and Naotsugu merely nodded and sheathed his weapons on his back and Hibari did the same with her Katana sheathing it back into the sheath it came from.

"Glad that you keep your head cool, so what it the plan since I know you have one!" said Naotsugu who walked and followed Shiroe.

"Of course, Master Shiroe always has a plan...or pretty much developed it when Mistress Kanami demanded to go to the next quest," added Hibari the last part and immediately all 3 of them stiffened up at the mention of Kanami and Shiroe more of the 2 of them, the other 2 knew it since ever he joined the Tea Party that he suffered most from it and always tried to run away from her when she would try to carry him.

Carrying animations were not even supposed to work like that!

"I wished I acquired it through a different way," said Shiroe as purple lines were visible on his head.

* * *

_**City.**_

The trio walked into the city and seemingly the players calmed down a little but the chaos was still present and some looked very hostile at each other and it made Shiroe frown his eyes, Hibari immediately reacted and walked closer to Shiroe and held his hand and squeezed it a little making him look up.

"Master Shiroe, please don't think too much right now," asked Hibari.

"Sorry," replied Shiroe squeezing her hand back. "Buildings and roads look the same and I can use my items, and my skills probably work as well,"

"So shall we go to the outside zones?" asked Naotsugu.

"No, it will be too risky and I prefer to avoid fighting now," answered Shiroe who walked back to the city and Hibari and Naotsugu immediately followed him not noticing that a shadowy figure was watching the trio from afar.

The trio began talking back on how their lives went and Naotsugu complained about how they weren't any cute girls in his office and blamed it on his boss, and then began a talk that there are 2 types of men in this whole world and that Shiroe was the 2nd one that was the gentleman while Naotsugu boasted that he was the 1st one as he screamed how much he loved girls and his treasure of panties!

"Don't call Master Shiroe a Closet Pervert! Panties Head!" shouted Hibari who sheathed out her katana and pointed it threateningly at Naotsugu who was sweating bullets at how protective Hibari was of Shiroe.

"Hibari! Please stop!" asked Shiroe in a panicked tone and the Samurai immediately lowered down her Katana as Shiroe requested her and almost tripped again as his Subclass prevented him from falling on his face.

"Master Shiroe!" worry was clear in Hibari's voice as she walked over to him and checked on him.

"I'm fine, I have to ask you guys, how tall are you now?" asked Shiroe as he adjusted his legs and foothold.

"The same height as we both entered Elder Tales the 1st time," answered Naotsugu for the both of them but looked in the corner of his eyes to a ruined building as a small pebble was thrown near him, Hibari did the same and didn't attempt to sheath her Katana out since it would make the person notices that they notice him or her.

"I made my character a little bit taller then I am in real life, maybe that's why I am almost tripping the whole time," another conclusion Shiroe made as his Subclass saves him again, but he looked to where his friends where looking as another pebble was thrown but this time near him and then a giant boulder fell into the river.

"Whoah! What the hell is your problem trying to get us killed!?" shouted Naotsugu to a male with purple hair and eyes wearing a purple Assassin Attire.

"Akatsuki," said Shiroe recognizing the figure.

"You know him, Master Shiroe?" asked Hibari.

"Yes, we've been on a few Raiding Parties even if he doesn't talk too much he's a top-notch Assassin," answered Shiroe.

* * *

_**Building.**_

"It seems you are stuck in here as well, Akatsuki," commented Shiroe as he, Hibari, and Naotsugu arrived at the building.

"Hibari is the name and I am a Samurai of Master Shiroe, it is a pleasure to meet an acquaintance of Master Shiroe," introduced Hibari herself with a bow to Akatsuki who didn't reply back to her, that was quite rude from him.

"I'm Naotsugu a Guardian and whether your not an open or a closet pervert lets get along!" introduced Naotsugu himself sticking his thumb up and Shiroe rolled his eyes in amusement how his friend introduced himself to his old comrade.

"M-Milord," whispered Akatsuki just loud enough for them to hear and all 3 of them widened their eyes. "I am in deep trouble and I need you to sell me a potion,"

"That voice, you're a girl Akatsuki?" asked Shiroe and Akatsuki lowered his/her mask and seemingly he/she was embarrassed by the light blush on his/her cheeks. Shiroe got to his storage and handed the potion to Akatsuki who went behind the covers to change up.

"Appearance-changing potions are pretty rare aren't they?" asked Naotsugu.

"I remembered Milord having one on one of our raids," replied Akatsuki from behind the covers and then Naotsugu made some exaggerated motions that he was going to peek, though Hibari acted and held the sharp side of her Katana against his neck and made the Guardian sweat a lot when she put some pressure on it that promised him that he would get decapitated.

"This does remind me of Suikazara," commented Shiroe with a sweatdrop as he wasn't going to help his friend this time, not that he thinks he could or would attempt to do that.

Behind the covers, Akatsuki had drunk the whole potion and at first, nothing happened but then golden light shone out of his/her chest and she began to scream very loudly gaining the attention of the 3.

"Are you okay there...!" Shiroe stopped talking when the screaming became louder and that now the sounds of bones breaking apart and flesh getting ripped into pieces, all 3 of them paled at what happened behind the covers and Naotsugu mentally thanks Hibari for stopping him from going to peek. "H-How long will that last?"

"No idea, but already 2 minutes have passed!"

"We are lucky we chose our real appearance,"

"I think I am fine with my new height," said Shiroe who immediately deleted his 2nd Appearance-changing potion rather quickly.

The light eventually died down and the screaming stopped and a sigh of relief was heard. "You saved me, Milord,"

Akatsuki came from behind the covers and it revealed a short girl with the same purple hair and eyes and the attire now being a bit baggy-looking, she looked to the side with an embarrassed look and a big blush on her cheeks.

"Hell yeah! You're hot!" shouted Naotsugu.

After that died down it was already night time everyone was doing their own thing as Akatsuki was stretching, Hibari did the same, Shiroe was checking his menu to see what has changed after the expansion pack, and Naotsugu was sitting on a rock talking about what a man has got to be like.

"Milord, is something wrong with his head?" asked Akatsuki.

"What isn't wrong with him," replied Shiroe.

"Hey! I can still hear you!" complained Naotsugu.

"Akatsuki, did you take that potion to make yourself look more like your real self?" asked Shiroe getting a positive answer from Akatsuki.

"You should've to have done that in the first place," commented Naotsugu.

"The point of a game is doing things you can't do in real life and to be someone else, and being stuck in a man's body in the middle of nowhere was inconvenient," replied Akatsuki doing the latest check-ups while confusing Naotsugu.

"Inconvenient? Oh! You mean like using the toilet! GAH!" Naotsugu was kicked in the face by Akatsuki.

"Milord is it alright if I knee Mr. Pervy Pants in his stupid face?"

"Ask before you do it! Pipsqueak!"

"Do not call me pipsqueak!"

Shiroe sighed at the antics that would become the normal thing now and Kanami would've definitely feel right back at home, Hibari merely offered Naotsugu some water and a napkin to cool down the burning sensation.

"So what do I owe you for the spell?" asked Akatsuki and Shiroe stiffened up like ice and his eyes widened up slightly when she said that sentence, Hibari immediately took action and went to his side and grabbed his arm and whispered some words to him. Akatsuki was confused and wanted to ask but Naotsugu put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a look that asked her not to push it any further.

"Please don't say such things...Shiroe has something with people saying they owe him something," said Naotsugu giving a sad look as Shiroe was getting comforted by Hibari and he finally calmed down.

"You don't owe me anything," answered Shiroe back. "But you can join us, I would feel guilty to leave you here alone so you should join us,"

Akatsuki's eyes widened up and stars replaced her pupils. "Then I shall serve you as my Lord, as your Assassin Guardian!"

"...What?" asked Shiroe confused.

"Uh-Oh," said Naotsugu as he felt Hibari's presence flare up at the mention of Akatsuki declaring herself as his Guardian and that was another thing as...Hibari is a bit obsessed being Shiroe's Guardian as the Samurai-Class was more suited to it then an Assassin.

"I am Master Shiroe's bodyguard!" said Hibari in a threatening tone that would scare anyone but Akatsuki wasn't scared and glared right back with an equal amount of fire and lightning sparkled between the 2 of them, and both males could only pale a bit as this was getting out of the hand.

"Uhm! I mean you can be my Assassin Guardian, Hibari here is my Samurai Guardian so you need to make sure no one attacks me from the shadows while Hibari guards me up close!" said Shiroe trying to diffuse the situation and hopefully not get killed although the getting killed part thing was highly doubtful, it worked as both girls perked up at that and bowed to him.

"Of course, Milord!"

"If it's your order Master Shiroe!"

This made Shiroe sigh again and how did he get himself in this mess?

Naotsugu was laughing very hard behind him but also relieved that the current situation made Shiroe forget his sadness, maybe it wasn't that bad for Kanami to have been logged in as well because she would be able to distract Shiroe's thoughts. "Well, it seems the Irregular Enchanter has now another bodyguard!"

"Using my title?" asked Shiroe embarrassed that Naotsugu mentioned his Title that made him well-known across the whole Japanese Server, the Irregular Enchanter was known as the Enchanter who uses an unorthodox fighting-style that you would never expect from an Enchanter since they purely exist for Support and not front attacking.

Shiroe was another story since he fights up front and everyone thought he was simply dumb but he made it work and even was able to Solo a Raid boss!

"Of course! Master Shiroe is the only Enchanter that fights to magnificent!" said Hibari with a lot of conviction in her voice.

"Guys! Another topic please!" begged Shiroe was getting red in the face from the praise he was getting from his friends and he wasn't that good he just barely makes it out, though he would find out later that what he proclaimed wasn't even in the slightest bit true at all.

The group walked back into the city and it was now daytime again and people of the land were selling food and all other things like jewels and such, it was now interesting and different seeing the NPC's express emotions and that was way more different than that seeing pixelated characters.

_In Elder Tales, there is something called non-player characters or shortly called NPC's and they are characters that give out Quests, and rewards once a job or Quest was done, but now they refer themselves as the People of the Land._

_'It's odd how they talk with so much emotion and they are like real vendors trying to sell food out...though it looks delicious why is no one looking happy here with eating it?' _wondered Shiroe as he saw some adventurers from the calm kind eat food but eating them with downfallen faces and some even let out tears, the food looked delicious and like they came out from the best fast-food stands and some other food that looked like food that people of Nobility eats.

"Hello there! You Adventurers seem to be hungry!"

"Can we really eat this food?" wondered Naotsugu but his question was washed away when he saw the great image of food and the beautiful appearance, and instantly Naotsugu bought a lot of food and Hibari merely bought the necessary amount, Akatsuki had gone to another stall that sold Japanese food making him sweatdrop and he decided to not eat a lot and bought merely some water and fruit.

Though the problem was that there was some curry present which made it hard for him to resist not buying it.

Somewhere in the forest, the group of 4 was eating and the food was shining and looked delicious and more than enough to feed a family of 6 for 2 days and have some leftovers, but the forms of the 4 of them weren't so...sparkly as they became white, like literally everything of them is colored white as they ate the food with not a lot of enthusiasm.

"W-What is this!?"

"It totally tastes like dog crap!"

"This is totally unpleasant,"

Everyone was eating and Shiroe had tried some of the food and it tasted bland and awful and there wasn't even texture making it extra gross, strangely enough, the fruit had a taste and he had bought oranges since they are his favorite fruit and luckily it also had its texture meaning he could eat it. "I had a feeling, but you guys were a bit too excited about eating your food to hear me,"

The group grumbled knowing they should've listened as Shiroe had exceptional sharp eyes for the smallest of details, and Naotsugu and Hibari knew it better than anyone on the server sans for the ones of the Tea party that might have logged in as well or some old comrades.

"Here have some of my oranges, they have their normal taste and texture, water is the same though," offered Shiroe his oranges and let the others eat it then his voice chat began to ring and he checked it whoever it was.

"Something going on, Master Shiroe?" asked Hibari.

"Someone is calling me, and it is...Marielle!" said Shiroe as he recognized the cheerful figure jumping up and down with hearts coming out.

* * *

_**Guildhall.**_

"Who is Marielle?" asked Naotsugu as the whole group entered the guild hall.

"She's the Guildmaster of the Crescent Moon Alliance that doesn't fight a lot, something similar like the Tea Party more of a hangout than a Guild that goes on Raid Parties or talks about us," answered Shiroe making Naotsugu and Hibari smile at the mention of the Tea party. The came into a hallway that had many doors with the same pattern but the texts showed the Adventurers to which door they needed to use.

"Here it is," said Shiroe going to the door that leads to Marielle and opened it up and when they entered they were met with the color pink, the whole room was colored pink and filled with dolls and painting with the picture of a German Shepard Dog.

"T-That's a lot of cute," commented Akastuki.

"SHIROE~!" shouted a voice and they all turned around to see a beautiful and well-endowed blond-haired elf storming at them with a smile and she intended to hug Shiroe, but at the last moment Shiroe leaned to the side and Marielle's face met the wall of her room. "Owie! Shiroe~! You're so mean!"

"Sorry, it is probably my Subclass and my wariness that made me lean to the left," apologized Shiroe and held his hand up for Marielle who took it and then hugged him rather tightly, her eyes then danced towards Akatsuki and Hibari and the latter dodged allowing Marielle to catch Akatsuki.

"Who is this Shiroe? Did you get yourself a girlfriend!" shouted Marielle and Hibari glared at Marielle for that.

"No, I didn't," replied Shiroe dryly.

"Wow! Shiroe! Where do you keep hiding these chicks!?" asked Naotsugu curious how Shiroe was able to meet so many beautiful women making Shiroe sigh that Naotsugu would aks that.

"I haven't been hiding them anywhere," replied Shiroe dryly again.

"Oh~? Who are you~?" asked Marielle Naotsugu.

"I'm Naotsugu!" introduced Naotsugu himself then she did the same as she did to Shiroe and tackled him in a hug and made him land against the wall making a few cracks and began commenting how buff he was, if he worked out and if he had muscles.

"Marielle! Behave yourself, I apologize for calling you here on such a sudden notice Shiroe," came another voice and showed another beautiful blond-haired woman wearing a light blue business suit and wearing glasses like Shiroe.

"Another hot woman! How do you do it Shiroe!" shouted Naotsugu but got punched on his head by Hibari.

"Henrietta, good to see you again," said Shiroe ignoring Naotsugu's question.

"So we wanted to talk about-!" Henrietta stopped mid-sentence as she saw Akatsuki who had the alarm bells in her head ring when Henrietta looked at her, she walked closer and Akastuki responded by taking a few steps back and when she muttered out the word 'cute' then she began to run and Henrietta did the same and chased after Akatsuki, Marielle mimicked her by hanging around Naotsugu.

"Marielle, Henrietta, you said you wanted to talk to me?" asked Shiroe as his eyes glowed blue light stopping the shenanigans of the 2 as his glowing blue eyes froze them in fear and...admiration?

After the ruckus was down Marielle and Henrietta sat down to talk with Shiroe and ask him something.

"So it means that it isn't only in here in Akihabara but also in the other major cities," concluded Shiroe after Shoryu told him about that there was a problem in the other cities Manami, Shibuya, Suskino are all in bad shape and neither did the transport gates work at all.

"Everyone is meeting with their guild now as it is the best decision, all looking for the answers without asking question and invitations from Guilds for self-protection," added Henrietta.

"At a time like this the more people, there are the better you feel," said Marielle worried.

"Well, I can understand about the protection but it is not like no one knows how the game works," said Naotsugu confused as was Akatsuki and Hibari.

"Not entirely true Naotsugu, remember the expansion pack of the Novasphere Pioneers," pointed Shiroe out making everyone look at him and then it clicked into their minds.

"I get it! If they added that expansion than the entire world from weapons, monsters, and Quests it could be way different then is used to be!" said Naotsugu.

"Meaning nothing will stay the same after the expansion pack, it is as you said Naotsugu everything will be different from the way it used to be just like the food," said Shiroe in his Hawk mode as Naotsugu and Hibari described it as Shiroe goes trying to connect the dots and can see which one connects to the other one. "It dawned on me that the food our characters ate never had any flavor as they are merely nothing but pixels to keep up the bodies, meaning they never added something like flavor to the food since something like that would be made your PC go slow,"

"So you mean the food was always like that? Master Shiroe?" asked Hibari ignoring the looks of Marielle and Henrietta for her calling Shiroe master.

"Yes, but now we are our characters so I think...it will stay that way or maybe not," said Shiroe as he decided to think about it later and if it were to be permanent like this then he would need to deal with it, and besides he didn't even think of going to so-called home.

"H-Hey Shiroe? I know you don't trust guilds of parties and that we talked about that...but would you consider joining the Crescent Moon Alliance?" asked Marielle.

"Marielle!" said Henrietta shocked as she knew the subject was sensitive for Shiroe.

"...Sorry, but I am just not ready yet to join any party so I apologize for that," replied Shiroe and got up and left with the whole group. And Marielle looked form the window at the retreating forms of the group and sighed as she seemed to have chosen a bad time to ask him that sensitive question.

"The Debauchery Tea Party, I heard that they are a legendary party but later broke up, and the Irregular Enchanter doesn't look like a fighter," commented Shoryu.

"Not entirely true, they had a name but never formed a guild of their own at all," said Marielle surprising Shoryu.

"The Tea Party used their diversity to conduct large scale raids as a group, their independence allowed them to get together at their own choosing and won battles with Shiroe as the strategist and their Joker, or known as their hidden trump card," added Henrietta.

* * *

_**Outside.**_

"Marielle seems very nice with all that sexy Guildmaster responsibility! And she is so nice!" commented Naotsugu with a grin but that fell off his face when he looked at the other adventurers. "Are they going to sit there and do nothing? Do you suppose that dying allows them to get back, it is a pretty common scenario in those fantasy novel crap!"

"Or straight up permanent death," added Shiroe making his friend stutter how blunt he could be.

"Dying in the game means that you get revived back in the Cathredal," said Akatsuki.

"I prefer not and I am a Level 90 and I don't want to lose that!"

"You know what, let's try it out," said Shiroe.

* * *

_**Archive Tower Woods.**_

_Level 90 Players have a small advantage of traveling as their high level allows them to be ignored by low-level monsters, but in the Archive Tower-Woods, it is different as everything here will attack you despite the Level Difference._

"Be alert as the game can't be the same as it used to be," said Shiroe.

"Sounds like the perfect place to experiment Milord/Master Shiroe," said both girls at the same time and that ended up in a glaring contest, but that stopped when monsters came and surrounded them.

"Brearer Weasels there are above level 20,"

"A little warm up!" said Naotsugu excited as he sheathed his weapons out and was ready for a fight, but then the command menu and the skills list and many other icons appeared in front of him blocking his view on the Weasels. "Whoa! I can't see them with the command menu in front of me!"

Attacks flew and Shiroe honestly lost his touch a little and didn't notice an attack coming from behind him and it would've slapped him through the building, but Hibari quickly blocked the strike and slashed back and Akatsuki came from above and sliced the monster in half and it shattered into EXP and Gold. "H-How did you guys do that?"

* * *

**Alrain: I am a big fan of Shiroe from the Log Horizon anime and I did find it annoying how they brush off Shiroe who is quite treated badly by other people, I just wanted to hit the shit out of them for making such assumptions like that! So I wanted to make people see how he can truly fight in this Fic of mine and he will be totally badass! No, even more, badass then he already is!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrain: Here is Chapter 2! And also expect some more Log Horizon Fics in the near future! Also, Hibari is a character from the Log Horizon mobile game.**

* * *

_**Forest.**_

Sounds of a weapon slashing at something was heard and it was Shiroe's party fighting against some monsters, it was a gigantic monster flower and Naotsugu took a blast with his shield.

"Go Astral Bind!" shouted Shiroe as blue ropes came out of the ground and restricted the monster.

"Whirlwind Slash!" shouted Hibari.

"Assassination!" Shouted Akatsuki.

Both skills hit the monster which dissolved into bubbles of MP and Golden Coins.

"That was some quick reaction there Master Shiroe, you're just as strong as you were in the game," complimented Hibari making Shiroe rub his head in embarrassment, praise form the voice chat and straight in front of you were totally different from each other.

"Thanks, but it doesn't make it any easier for me to hide since they can recognize me by my Battlestaff alone," said Shiroe who wiped some sweat of his head and it was a wonder to him how he hasn't lost his glasses, the moving around so wildly and twisting and bending in ways that he had never done was oddly enough not uncomfortable.

_Our bodies know the basics the fight, yesterday Hibari and Akatsuki showed us that we don't need the system to fight but rather use our own bodies and shouting the names of the skills and the intent to fight, but there is one small drawback and that is that we only used the system and here we need to master it since we fight with our bodies and mind linked...and death isn't permanent here._

Earlier in the morning after the fight of yesterday, someone died and the player who died was revived in the Cathredal and totally was sure that he died and revived as he walked out of the Cathredal. It was completely confirmed that death wasn't permanent and this news spread out very quickly and Shiroe confirmed that the Cathredal worked like in the game.

But it bothered him that death was so easily cheated around with and nothing else was given back to it.

"...I'm going to practice some more, Naotsugu, Hibari, and Akatsuki make a standard formation," asked Shiroe and 2 of the 3 nodded while Akatsuki looked confused and looked at the other 2, Naotsugu stood a few feet away from Shiroe's front and Hibari was a few feet on his left side not too close or too far away.

"Hey shrimp! Take formation!" said Naotsugu who looked confused that Akatsuki didn't know the standard formation.

"Don't call me a shrimp!" shouted Akatsuki angrily back.

"Master Shiroe...is it that she has never been in a raid before?" asked Hibari with a disapproving and an annoyed tone as she lowers her sword down and looks at Akatsuki who stiffened up.

"I didn't know, we have been going on a few quests together and all, but I expected that she had gone in a few raids with some other parties before she met me...I now know she hasn't been in one," admitted Shiroe who looked surprised that Akatsuki didn't know the standard formation, and she was seemingly very embarrassed.

Hibari sighed and held her hand up that she was going to explain it to Akatsuki. "Standard Formation, Naotsugu in front, me on the side to help and you either in the back or attack in the front or from behind,"

"O-Oh!" said Akatsuki dumbly as now that the Standard Formation now made sense to her and she stood then on the right of Naotsugu, but then stopped when Hibari called out on her again.

"You're too close to him! Do you want to get risk getting hit by Master Shiroe's attack if you're that close!" shouted Hibari and pointed a few feet next to Akatsuki where she is supposed to stand. "It is Naotsugu's job to take the hits! And for me to deflect or attack straight after Master Shiroe attacked while you search for an open spot to strike!"

"Nevermind then, we could do it tomorrow since it is too dark and late to be still practicing," said Shiroe dismissing his suggestion and the group headed deeper into the forest

"Milord," said Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki, you don't need to call me like that just call me Shiroe," said Shiroe.

"And yet you allow Hibari here to call you Master," pointed Akatsuki out making Shiroe look to the side.

"Ho-oh! It seems that you like being called Master, Shiroe~!" teased Naotsugu and that earned him a smack on the head of Shiroe's staff.

"And you shut your dumb mouth Mr. Wannabe Pervert!" said Shiroe annoyed at Naotsugu's teasing and fired back his own teasing, Naotsugu retaliated that he was a true pervert and then Shiroe decided to pull Kanami into it and that...rendered the Guardian sulking in the corner but this one was in fear. "...Pulling Kanami in it was too strong, sorry Naotsugu!"

Akatsuki wanted to ask who Kanami was to Hibari but looking next to her she saw Hibari sweating a little bit and Shiroe was trembling a little bit, she felt she shouldn't ask before she ended up like the other 3 and decided to change the subject. "Milord, I would like to do some advanced reconnaissance,"

"Oh, go ahead," said Shiroe as Akatsuki vanished away in purple light.

"So she has the Tracker Subclass, huh?" commented Naotsugu.

"Yeah, she is definitely Lvl 90 since I heard no sound," replied Shiroe.

_Subclasses, they are the second most important thing in the game as you choose the main class you chose your Subclass, they are production, Role-Playing, and even Titles. And unlike the Class, the Subclasses can change but if you change then all the EXP and Skills you attained are gone, and they are very helpful in situations._

_'I used to have some other Subclasses before I settled down with my Scribe Subclass, I kind of wished I had changed it since it would be handier in battle,' _even as the Irregular Enchanter Shiroe still wanted some other tricks on his sleeve, and the Subclass would've definitely given him a better edge at battle since he fights with his own body.

"Hey, Shiroe, none of us ever asked but how nerve-wracking was the Global Tournament?" asked Naotsugu who was bored.

"Indeed, the best of the best participate reason why you are so popular since you are ranked 3rd Place," commented Hibari with a small smile referring to one of the few good points in his life in Elder Tales. Sites like 2chan and 4chan made it sometimes impossible for some people to live as only people with no lives spread malicious rumors about them and Shiroe was unfortunate enough to be one of the subjects. They all agreed to blame it on Kanami for him having received that title as the Villain in Glasses.

"Oh, well, I was definitely a bit nervous about my skills since Enchanters can't fight on their own or finish a quest on their own," said Shiroe remembering the day he participated and it was probably luck since they didn't bother to go after him since he was an Enchanter and was slightly mocked for it, but at the end of the battle he had taken out at least 12 Veteran Players and ended up 3rd Place.

"But then at the time you were using different equipment, slinging around like a freaking Assassin combined with the skills of a monkey!" pointed Naotsugu out making Shiroe smile as his friend referred to his former equipment, perhaps he should use them again sometime. "But I have to ask, you could've easily take 1st place and yet you settled for the 3rd, why?"

"The prize, the 3rd place gave you some money in real life and some other things but I wanted the approval of making special skills," answered Shiroe getting a nod from both of his friends.

"Ah! Now I understand, many were aiming for that as well," said Naotsugu.

"Yet, you must first let it see to the developers before it will be submitted to you and you can't change them once you've made them," added Hibari pointing out the faulty point in it.

That was how Shiroe got his skills that no other Enchanter possessed through the Global Tournament.

"Well, it is a fair fault since changing them constantly would be called cheating and besides that being an Enchanter has its perk, Magic light!" said Shiroe holding his battlestaff out and an orb of light came out of it lighting up the darkness.

"Assassin equal tracker? Remind me not to piss her off," said Naotsugu.

"Your far too late for that," said Shiroe.

"Hey, now that I think about it how long have we all been here actually?" asked Naotsugu to Shiroe who didn't answer and thought back to the latest conversation he had with Marielle about the rise of the PK's, as the recruitment phase was over it didn't get any better at all since if you are not in the same guild you see others as your enemies.

"Hey Earth to Shiroe, are you still there?" asked Naotsugu.

"Yeah, I am," answered the Enchanter.

"Master Shiroe, you shouldn't think too much since that is bad for your health," said Hibari flicking his nose softly making him blush that she caught him thinking too hard again.

"S-Sorry, I'll keep it in check," said Shiroe.

"No, I always keep it in check since you never realize that you are too deep in thought, when you think in the game then you will be silent and now I see it is your hand covering your eye that makes you think," said Hibari with a small smile making Shiroe blush a bit brighter at that, Hibari was always the first to call him out when she caught him thinking too hard in the Tea Party and adapted to know when he was thinking too hard.

"Magic Light," said Shiroe holding his staff and a transparent orange-colored orb with 2 small yellow eyes came out and rested on the staff, he now thought about the situation in Akihabara that now everyone treated you as your enemy if you aren't in the same guild and that really annoyed him how the Japanese had such a one-track mind. They should unify as everyone here is the same trapped in another world and with no way of knowing how they got here and how to get out of here, and Marielle was hiding something and she couldn't hide it since he is a perceptive person but he did worry about and that the rise of PK rose significantly.

"Hey, Shiroe, I have been watching you lately and you need to lighten up!" said Naotsugu with a grin "Hey squirt, have you seen anything yet?"

"Quit calling me that you perv!" shouted Akatsuki. "There were only a few Goblins and one of them had a silly mask on, my kind of Goblin,"

"So you are into Goblins, you have really not very high standards that you would go for such monsters," teased Hibari deciding to use the words of Akatsuki against her who blushed and glared at Hibari for that, while Naotsugu laughed hard at that and he wasn't kicked in the face since he didn't make a perverted comment but then sharpened his eyes when he saw something move and Hibari and Shiroe did the same.

Then Light was seen in the distant darkness and blue chains appeared underneath Naotsugu and Hibari restricting their movements, but a wave of blue light came and got rid of the chains.

"Thanks, Shiroe! Always the first to help!" thanked Naotsugu. "So what's the plan Mastermind?"

"Tandem Formation you 2! We've got Pk's out there and I got a visual on 4, here this will help you 2," said Shiroe and aimed his battlestaff. "Mindbolt!"

A blue wisp of energy was shot and passed the 4 Pk's and lighted the dark area up and revealed 4 players and Shiroe instantly looked at the Pk's and what class they are, where they are standing and how their pose was. All of them are Level 90 but the looks already told him that they merely relied on their sheer numbers to Pk and the position they were standing in was wrong as well, the Swashbucklers in front and the Samurai in the back and the Druid on the rear.

"Calm down Naotsugu, this battle will be over in a few minutes," said Shiroe darkly added with a stare that suited the tone, Naotsugu, and Hibari agreed and got their own dark grins on their faces.

Both Naotsugu and Hibari charged forward and began trading blows with the 2 Swashbucklers and Samurai while Shiroe stood behind them and merely kept his eyes on the battle, eventually the female Swashbuckler detached from the group and rushed towards Shiroe. "I'll deal with this guy over here! You're dead!"

"Astral Bind," said Shiroe and blue vines sprouted out of the ground and bind themselves on her legs.

_Astral Bind, it is a simple restriction movement that prevents the target from going far ahead and even if it doesn't last for long it is very handing if you have the Subclass Hunter, one of my Former _

"H-Hey! What the hell is this!?" demanded the Swashbuckler but when she looked up she was met with the sight of Shiroe jumping up with his Battlestaff going for a side-swipe.

"Arc Swing," said Shiroe as the attack made contact. _'Arc Swing, it is one of my special attacks that is specialized in Debuffing and interrupting the activated skill and makes them waste MP, though she hasn't used a skill it means her Attack Power is decreased a little bit,'_

"Gah!" groaned the Swashbuckler out making the other Swashbuckler growl and shout out to switch out with him.

_'Not smart since Naotsugu isn't a Samurai as Hibari but he's a Guardian!' _thought Shiroe. _'Guardians belong to a large group called tanks, and they intercept attacks to protect their allies and prevent anyone from ignoring him with the Anchor Howl,'_

"Anchor Howl!" an explosive wave of scattered green energy erupted from Naotsugu and Hibari merely smiled knowing that the attackers couldn't even harm Shiroe or her since they need to focus attack on Naotsugu.

"Grr! Fine! If you want to die first we will help you!" shouted the Male Swashbuckler.

"You D-bags can break this armor!" declared Naotsugu and began taking the hits though they got returned damage from Naotsugu retaliating and Hibari blocking attacks and attacking them.

"Go Electrical Fuzz!" said Shiroe and a bolt of electricity hit the enemy Samurai making the man flinch and realize that there was almost no damage done to him.

"He is an Enchanter!?"

"What was that useless attack!?"

Shiroe ignored their taunting and cast 2 other Electrical Fuzz hitting the other 2 as well as the orb floated around them, then Shiroe cast it again though this time it was aimed at him and the orb floated around him making the opposing army confused why he did that. "This, Thorn Bind Hostage,"

Blue glowing thorns erupted from the ground and bound themselves around the opposing Samurai and Hibari and Naotsugu both slashed a thorn and blue light erupted from underneath the opposing Samurai making him scream. _'Thorn Bind Hostage is one of the most powerful spells an Enchanter possess, each of the 5 vines deals a 1000 HP hit on the target so generally, Enchanters have more offense and I can take care of myself well,'_

"Damn it! Healer, we need more HP!" shouted the Male Swashbuckler.

"Take this!" shouted the Female Swashbuckler trying to hit Naotsugu from behind, but Hibari reacted and blocked the strike with her sword.

"Don't think so! Head Splitter!" said Hibari and her sword went for a downward slash slicing across the whole front body making the woman scream.

"Time to finish this fight!" shouted Naotsugu slashing the rest of the thorns making the opposing Samurai scream and explode in polygons, gold, and MP.

"What the hell! Healer!" shouted the Male Swashbuckler to the player wearing the robes but then fell down sleeping and he notices an Icon with 2 Z's above it, meaning he was asleep from the very beginning of the fight meaning that they already lost.

"I cast a Sleep Enchantment on your Druid from the very beginning and cast it again to do this, Air Blade," said Shiroe and made 2 slices in the air and passed through the Electrical Fuzz and the blades mixed into an X and hit the Druid who woke up and screamed, and the sleeping Enchantment dealt extra damage added with the Electrical Fuzz shattering the Druid and sending him to the Cathredal.

_'Air Blade, it is also an Interception Attack that is a Long-Range and it deals a decent amount of HP but also pushes an enemy back from attacking someone and interrupts the skill that may have been activated as well and increases the cooldown time with 5 seconds, normally I would only be able to cast a single one and the second would have to wait 10 seconds but since I had Electrical Fuzz out and the system doesn't make it harm me I can use them to power up and cast it twice to get rid of it before it declares it as a bug,' _

Low chance it would happen since he had these skills exclusively.

"Grr! Then you go down first!" shouted the Female Swashbuckler and the other shouted to wait but it was too late.

"My Anchor Howl hasn't worn off yet!" shouted Naotsugu and bashed the Swashbuckler down and Hibari came and sliced her across her chest again and taking away the last HP she had, another sent to the Cathredal of the Pk's.

"No! Sorcerer, Summoner! Blast these 3 away!" shouted the remaining Pk.

Rustling was heard and the Swashbuckler smirked that said that he would win this fight but out of the bushes the forms of his 2 comrades unconscious and Akatsuki carrying them and just in time to see them shatter and send to the Cathredal.

"Good work, Akatsuki," complimented Shiroe and the other 2 gave thumbs up.

Akatsuki nodded with a blush. "You were not so wise to insult my Lord's magic, using the Electrical Fuzz to prevent you from seeing me and he from casting the spell allowing me to take these 2 down and my Lord finished you're Healer. It means your teamwork is non-existent and were doomed to be beaten from the start of the fight,"

"She has good observation skills," commented Hibari.

"She would've been a good addition to the Tea Party if it were still around!" replied Naotsugu.

Wait, the Swashbuckler then rattled in his mind as he now took a good look at the Enchanter in front of him and the talk about a certain Party, now he understood why they lost as they fought the Debauchery Tea Party!? One of the smallest yet strongest group that exists on the Yamato Server and even convinced the Irregular Enchanter to join, the player who was famous for rejecting invitations from guilds and parties and added that he is the 3rd strongest on Global Scale!

"Y-You're the Irregular Enchanter!" said the Swashbuckler with fear present on his face.

"What shall we do with him?" asked Akatsuki ready to kill him.

"...Let him go," said Shiroe simply confusing Akatsuki alone and the other 2 merely nodded and allowed the Swashbuckler to run away, though he did cast Shiroe one glance and saw no hatred but understanding and left.

"Milord, why did we let him go?" asked Akatsuki.

"I understand him, I will explain on the way back to the Inn," answered Shiroe and walked to the inn followed by the others.

* * *

_**Empty Building.**_

"He had simply nothing to do that is why the Party went on Pk's, there is absolutely nothing to do here and living is too cheap...and also not motivating to earn gold and eat," answered Shiroe to Akatsuki's question and the food part she understood immediately so did the rest as shudders went up them.

"So...you can live without doing pretty much nothing and they resort to killing? That's simply stupid!" commented Naotsugu.

"Naotsugu, you need to understand that it is one of the few things we have left to do since there aren't even any Quests given out by the NPC's," said Hibari making the Guardian then nod with more understanding. "Added that the food is tasteless makes it even worse as we are tortured in our eyes seeing the food look so delicious...but taste like unseasoned rice crackers,"

"Ugh!" groaned Naotsugu wanting to vomit at that but held it in since he didn't want to eat the food anytime soon and taste the bland and disgusting taste, Akatsuki pretty much gave the same reaction.

"Hm, should I do something?" muttered Shiroe to himself and he knew that he could do it...but did he even want to help the people of Japan since they have been quite cruel to him in the past, the too many betrayals he had and that it only ended up being mercenaries hired to kill him and those friendships existing for a few weeks nothing but fake. _'Why should I even help them! All of them nothing but unthankful people that let their emotions get the better of them...but they don't represent all the players in here,'_

Marielle, Henrietta, and the whole Crescent Moon Alliance he trusted since they were real friends to him, though he was still not ready to join a guild yet and they understood that since he was pretty much well-known.

The Tea Party who he met after the alliance and despite the rocky start and only willingness to join due to Naotsugu's judgment and request.

Tohya and Minori who were new players and didn't know anything about him or much about the game.

Isaac and Krusty were different since they valued his player skills and such but never knew if they based him on his titles, did the game come with Title Equipment since in RPG's they came with Title equipment and Elder Tales was pretty much one that continued to get updated and he didn't know if there would be a new update since this all pretty much was grand.

He then got a call from someone and answered it. "Huh?"

* * *

_**Crescent Moon Alliance.**_

"You're all going to Suskino?" said Shiroe with his eyes raised as he looks around to see the Guild members packing up things.

"Before the Apocalypse happened one of our members traveled to Suskino and wasn't able to return back to Akihabara since the Intercity Transport Gates don't work," explained Henrietta the situation to the group.

"Meaning Fairy Rings are the only option of travel, but I sense a 'but' coming here," said Akatsuki.

"Yes, that would've been no problem...but without the online help or someone who has memorized the Time Tables you can get transported everywhere," explained Henrietta further to the group and the risk of doing that may send them even further away.

"And the Call of Home, that should allow you to go back to the city that you visited, oh crap!" said Naotsugu realizing what he had said.

"Suskino is a city so that would be useless and the member wouldn't be able to go to Akihabara in an instant, though something bothers me and that is why can't your guildmember leave on his or her own and why the strongest group of your Guild? A few players should be good enough to fend off monsters," said Hibari confused why they send the strongest of the group.

"E-Ehm!?" said Marielle.

"And also, why now since you received that call already and yet you decide to go now," pointed Shiroe out as well and Henrietta tried to satisfy his question that they have been planning to send in a group, but Shiroe wasn't satisfied and decided to put his serious face on and aimed it at Marielle since she was easier to get answers out of her.

"Shiroe! Don't give a girl such a look! You should know a girl doesn't like it when you give them such a scary glare!" shouted Marielle trying to make Shiroe stop but failed in an instant as he seemingly didn't care at all what a girl doesn't like and what she likes at the moment, others merely sweatdropped that Shiroe was going in his serious mode again and only Akatsuki seemed surprised.

"Don't stray away from the subject," said Shiroe calmly.

"Okay! Okay! Just stop staring at me like that!" said Marielle giving in to the glare and satisfying Shiroe making him stop like she begged...he really sounded like a sadist that way. "It is that the situation in Suskino is way worse there than Akihabara, a guild is like ruling the city like a tyrant and attacked our Guild Member Serara...and I wanted to ask you if you could...watch over the Guild and I know you don't know Serara and your past...but please help us Shiroe!"

"There are some people who have saved her but who knows for how long she stays safe and what if their hideout is found out," added Henrietta trying to make it sound less terrifying, but it already sounded terrifying.

_'I would gladly help Marielle since her group doesn't stand a chance and she hasn't any battle experience meaning she doesn't know when to time her healing, even with her strongest players they wouldn't be able to go far since a party consists out of a maximum of 6 players. Added the number of supplies they need for the parties going and the fighting against monsters on the way would take way too long,' _concluded Shiroe as he thought up of the Crescent Moon Alliance and he doesn't know them very close but he does know their skills and level.

But should he even help since that would probably cause too much attention aimed at the guild and he didn't want that...but neither did he want to refuse Marielle and Henrietta since they were truly real friends he ever had in his life, 3 pats from behind his back shook him out of his thoughts.

"Say it Shiroe," said Naotsugu.

_'...Why am I thinking so much about this, why would I need my silly reason to ignore helping real friends,' _thought Shiroe and stood up and shook his head a little bit. "Leave it up to us, Marielle, we will bring her back here in Akihabara," declared Shiroe.

* * *

_**Outside.**_

"Please bring her back to us, Shiroe," said Henrietta worried about their safety as well or in this case about Akatsuki who for this time didn't mind and Hibari merely kept a small distance from Henrietta feeling that she would have to wear dresses like a model on the catwalk.

"We will bring her back," said Akatsuki and flutes were blown and horses came and the group of 4 went on their way riding the horses like they practiced horse-riding for years, the group got very far away and decided to rest and the horses stayed on their places.

"Ugh! The ride on the horses made me really stiffy in some places!" complained Naotsugu.

"We don't need to know that Naotsugu,"

"Your own fault, dummy,"

"Oh yeah! You 2 stink!"

Shiroe looked over at the map he had once drawn when he was still a Scribe and looked over where they have come from and where they currently are right now, sighing as certain things got in his head and that was his worry about the twins.

"Did you make that map, Milord?" asked Akatsuki looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I had drawn this map when my Subclass was the Scribe and now I am an Acrobat," said Shiroe showing his status screen with his Subclass...eh? Shiroe and Akatsuki blinked and rubbed their eyes at the same time when they looked at the Status screen of his. "Well, shit,"

"That is only a light way to describe it, Milord," said Akatsuki with wide eyes looking at the status screen.

"What's going on..." asked Hibari until she saw the screen and Naotsugu joined in and his eyes threatened to pop out.

"...Let's keep this under us, agreed?" asked Shiroe receiving nods with looks of pity given to him.

"Well, Shiroe, when a person needs help you help them because it is right to do that," said Naotsugu getting agreeing nods from everyone around him. "Or are we too cool for that?"

"Haha! No, in no way I would be ever like that," said Shiroe smiling now that a few of the burden on his shoulders was lifted up. _'He's right, I think too much again and it does get annoying even for me so this is my, no, our answer to help others,'_

All of them got up and Akatsuki was ready to blow her flute until Shiroe halted her. "Huh? What are those?"

The 3 merely smiled and blew on the flute and 1 second nothing happened and then 3 fast shadows zoomed over them and Akatsuki looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the Legendary Monsters Griffins. "T-Those are Griffins!"

"You didn't think we would go all the way on horseback did you?" asked Naotsugu teasingly and the 3 Griffins landed on the ground in front of their summoners, Naotsugu high-fived his and then got half his body swallowed in the Griffin, while Shiroe fed his some meat, and Hibari petted her Griffin on the head lovingly.

"B-But they are monsters," said Akatsuki.

"So? There are monster tamers, Summoners, and some other Subclasses that allow you to take monsters so I don't really know why you think they are your enemy," said Hibari with her delicate eyebrow raised up making Akatsuki sputter again.

"I-I've heard of those summoning flutes, they were given to specific players who completed the Hades Breath Raid, did you play that one?" asked Akatsuki.

"Yeah, a while back ago," replied Shiroe sitting on his Griffin.

"You are really clueless who Master Shiroe is if you don't even know his title," commented Hibari as Shiroe's name was very famous and infamous at the same time and there was even a list of accomplishments of what he completed, and yet she never knew his title meaning she was really a clueless girl. "Do you know any of his achievements?"

"I must say that I never met anyone who hasn't heard Shiroe's accomplishments and yet here I meet someone rarer that doesn't even know his title," said Naotsugu who was truly surprised that Akatsuki didn't know about Shiroe that much and yet refers to him as her Lord.

"It doesn't matter, get behind me Akatsuki," said Shiroe and Akatsuki walked forward and the Griffen screeched at her making her take a few steps back, she then got closer and Shiroe held his hand out to her and she began to shake and a light blush covered her cheeks making the Enchanter confused if he did anything wrong or said something. "Akatsuki, if I make you uncomfortable then go behind Hibari,"

"A-Ah! W-Wait, I-I!" stuttered Akatsuki.

"Forget it, you'll only make things even more awkward now," said Hibari motioning over the girl to sit behind her making Akatsuki embarrassed that she missed her chance to get closer to Shiroe.

"I'll go ahead instead!" shouted Naotsugu who took off in the sky shouting in joy and Shiroe followed this example although without the shouting and Hibari calmly followed her friends.

_'This truly feels liberating, fresh air is really the best!' _thought Shiroe.

* * *

**Alrain: OKAY! PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES DOWN! I EXPLAIN TO THOSE WHO LIKE AKATSUKI!**

**Akatsuki: She isn't a bad person at all and I like her but she role-plays way too much when I watch her she obviously sees Shiroe in a romantic way but that she never knew something about his accomplishments or names kind of confused me, she may have fallen for him because he doesn't treat her like a child and that may be a big key in her life. It still baffled me that she never did something to get closer to him and her ways of appearing suddenly kind of creeps Shiroe out, I am simply forcing her a bit out of her comfort zone and encouraging her to put more effort in winning his affection.**

**Hibari: Her history with Shiroe will be told in the later chapters, but imagine her as a serious woman who takes no nonsense and is quite sharp. Her summary tells me that she likes to fight strong men in a social and physical way to prove herself, not like to the level of the DC Amazons or something like that but she will be a role-player like Akatsuki but even if she were an Assassin she would ask for help if she needs it.**

**Shiroe: The guy deserves much more credit then he is given as he is truly his namesake and I don't want in this fic him to constantly getting stink eyes from Japanese Players, the anime showed that those people believe in baseless rumors of people with no lives and how idiotic they are and allow their emotions and short-sighted view to get the better of them.**

**Exams are over meaning I can update again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrain: Updating now!**

**Also, this will follow canon but there will be more added to it for example like the races and mainly the Alves and what happened to them, I want to bash actually those landers and many races but I won't do it very obvious.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Depths of Palm and the Earlier Years.**_

* * *

_**Depths of Palm.**_

"We've really arrived at the Depths of Palm," commented Shiroe as he looked at the arch entrance of the dungeon and the group entered the Dungeon and the first thing Akatsuki did was go ahead and scout the area, while Hibari and Naotsugu took the front while Shiroe remained in the back.

_'A few days ago Marielle requested for help to rescue a girl named Serara who can't get out of the city herself, so we had to use Griffins and they are very powerful but they even have their limits as they can be only used 4 hours by a player a day. On horseback, it would've have taken 2 weeks to get to Suskino but unfortunately, we had to use the horse again since the Tier Stone Mountains was filled with Wyverns,'_

"No enemies ahead, Milord," reported Akatsuki.

"Then let's go ahead!" said Noatusgu cheerfully as the group walked further into the dungeon.

_'The Depths of Palm is a complex maze of ancient tunnels and abandoned mine shafts made by the Dwarves and once we are through we are on the Northern side of the Mountains,' _

"Wow man! I hiked this mountain with my gear and it still doesn't do justice, wow!" the ground crumbled underneath surprising the Guardian and making him jump back a little. "The ground is crumbling, I don't remember this being part of the game!"

"The Novasphere Pioneers have changed a lot of things and since we are here they may try to make it look more realistic," commented Hibari who remembered the attempt of Akatsuki and Naotsugu to eat curry and it ended up the same, Shiroe and Hibari didn't eat since Shiroe was still skeptical about it and she simply trusted his judgment.

Looking up Shiroe frowned when he saw the monsters that were around them.

"Milord," said Akatsuki getting a nod in response that he knew.

"Ratmen, one of the many types demihumans in the game," they looked similar to the Briar Weasels with the red lights and the same size as well as the forms, the exception was that they had rat tails like the rat they are instead of vines and had grey fur instead of light brown fur. And their tails didn't shoot laser beams but even so they were the type of monsters that used numbers instead of attack power.

"Level 40 and above and they're easy to beat but a single nibble gives you the plague!" shuddered Naotsugu not wanting to know if the realisticness of the game was also implied with the negative status effects.

"They aren't attacking," commented Akatsuki.

"They normally won't attack anyone with a distinct level advantage, so we should be okay as long as we don't provoke them," said Shiroe as the group continued to walk and Hibari went closer to Shiroe to guard him. "But remember that even a cornered rat will bite a cat and the first thing we don't want to happen is encountering them in confined space,"

Akatsuki halted the group making them look up and see a huge swarm of ratmen above the entrance.

"Like this, Master Shiroe," asked Hibari although it wasn't really a question.

"Holy crap! Should we smack them around?" asked Naotsugu a bit nervous.

"I would like to avoid that even if they are easy to beat and fighting off the plague is something I don't want to as it is too troublesome," replied Shiroe making Naotsugu sigh in relief. "And besides that, I don't want to know how it truly feels like to have the plague, and since we didn't have a single debuff aimed at us even lesser,"

* * *

The group decided to rest up after they chose to go another path and Shiroe looked at the map and had already made some markings to the paths they have tried to walk and ended up being closed off by rubble or with monsters, they didn't have a healer so there was a reason why he didn't want to fight as dying meant he would come back at the Cathredal of Akihabara.

"Milord, there seems to be an entrance that isn't blocked by the rubble of the ruins of by monsters," said Akatsuki as she vanished back to the group.

"Thank you, Akatsuki, can you give me the details about the path," asked Shiroe who obviously knew that the path Akatsuki had seen definitely had some monsters as no path doesn't have one at all, luckily they had griffins to ride on so fighting was avoided. "Now that the path is done why don't you eat ahead Naotsugu...oh,"

Naotsugu looked totally blank as he munched unhappily on a piece of bread by the small portable campfire they had lit on, "BECAUSE THE TASTE OF NOTHINGNESS IS TOTALLY DRIVING ME INSANE! TRY TO COOK IT AND IT GETS TWICE AS DISGUSTING!" holding up a sausage by the fire it turned into green purplish goop that moved and twitched around like it was some kind of caterpillar.

_'No matter how good it looks it is still all tasteless, the command menu allows you to make anything as long as you have the right ingredients,' _Shiroe then remembered when Akatsuki and Naotsugu tried to eat some curry made by a chef, but no flavor and they almost puked it back out of their stomachs. _'Even chefs can't make the food taste good at all, oddly enough fruits, vegetables, sugar, salt, raw meat, and raw fish still have taste,'_

Though eating sashimi was out of the question as even soya sauce didn't have taste rendering the option to eat sashimi out, try it and it would feel like you eat simply raw fish dipped in slimy water. Shiroe decided to settle with salting the cut up sashimi and eating it and it wasn't that bad at all since food poisoning didn't exist in Elder Tales. Well, he didn't know if Food Poisoning existed and merely took the risk as the flavor of nothingness was also driving him a bit insane.

"Today's breakfast was salty mush, today's lunch was sugary mush, and for dinner, it was mush with a side of mush with more mush!" said Naotsugu in a dead tone and expression as he flavored his bread with some salt, attempting to make it delicious and failed at it as he was too tired of the flavor and threw it away.

"Try to it some of the salted sashimi, it isn't that bad if you try it at least," suggested Shiroe and then looked at some runes carved on the wall, must be the Alven Language but even being a Half-Alv couldn't possibly be able to make him read the language...wait, he looked at it for a bit longer and then recognized that he, in fact, could read the language!

It was like clearly written in daylight and easy to read like it was simply English before he could take a further look of what it said a call interrupted him from being able to do that, Marielle was calling now.

* * *

_**Akihabara.**_

"Eh! You're already in the Depths of Palm in only 3 days!?" exclaimed Marielle shocked.

"Is my Akatsuki doing well there, Shiroe?" asked Henrietta.

Back to the group Akatsuki suddenly shivered in fright and she couldn't hear the chat between Shiroe and Marielle but she still felt that Henrietta was talking about her.

"I know you have told me about your plan but we're still worried sick!" said Marielle.

"I see, so do you have any updates about Serara?" asked Shiroe.

"Yeah, she is still able to talk to me by the Telepathic Link," responded Marielle.

_'The Telepathic Link allows you to talk to the friends in your friend list no matter how great the distance is, to add them you need to be able to see them right in front of you but if you can't see them then you can't add them in your friend list at all,'_

"She told me that the nice person that saved her is been keeping her safe in some location where Brigandia isn't able to find her at all," replied Marielle back to Shiroe who nodded and wondered who this nice guy was.

"So the situation in Suskino isn't as bad as I thought," said Shiroe.

* * *

_**Suskino.**_

It was actually nothing like Shiroe thought as the situation was bad as NPC's got abused and things got stolen from them and the screen then focused on a small building built on a ruined building.

"Huh? My Maid Level is now Level 44!" exclaimed Serara surprised as her game menu popped up and showed her that she had leveled up. "It was 42 yesterday and I had just to choose such useless Subclass!"

While she began complaining about not thinking about choosing her Subclass wisely she was doing multiple jobs at the same time, talking if she should've have chosen a Production Subclass or a Subclass that could've enhanced her skills or fighting style to be able to help herself out of the mess she got herself in. "Wait! But isn't this something more of a job for a housewife! Maybe I am merely waiting for my handsome cat husband to come home~!"

"I'm back Serara," came a voice that made Serara look like the child that has been trying to steal some cookies to eat while the parents weren't watching.

"Mr. Nyanta! Ms. Roselle! You're back!"

"Mhhm! You've cleaned up the house rather nicely, you would become one day a great Housewife~!" commented Nyanta making the younger girl squeal at the comment while a woman next to Nyanta merely giggles at Serara and helped him place down the ingredients, the woman was beautiful as she had short blue-black hair wearing a maid outfit and had one of the most gentle looks added with the glasses making them her look more composed.

"Shall I begin with prep work, Chief Nyanta?" asked Roselle.

"Please, do that for us Roselle and perhaps you want to make us a batch of those delightful sandwiches?" asked Chief Nyanta as he began putting in some dried tea leaves into a teapot and then continued with peeling an apple, Roselle merely smiled and went to the kitchen to make the sandwiches.

"So how did it go out there?" asked Serara worried.

"Not getting any better or worse," answered Nyanta with his usual calm tone but you could somehow hear that he wasn't happy at all, Serara looked down on that as she recalled the faces of some NPC's that she had tried to help and ended up being chased by Demikas but a hand of Roselle on her head snapped her out of her thought.

"Don't blame yourself Serara, you were trying to be a good person and helped those people from getting picked on, I am sure Marielle will immediately understand that you were trying to help and besides that you would be chased whether you didn't help or not," said Roselle in a soft tone that did brighten the mood of the younger girl up, but for extra measure Roselle pulled Serara closer to her and gave her a hug.

"Marielle told me that there would be help coming from Akihabara tomorrow, she said that some friends of her would be coming to help us all out of here and that they're currently as the Depths of Palm," informed Serara looking up to the face of Roselle who simply smiled at her.

"Hm~? That fast?" mused Nyanta as he put the peeled apple skin into the teapot and added warm water, Nyanta knew many people and a few who have the item that allowed people to get faster to certain locations and many people popped up in his head but one certain person got his thoughts about the current situation to calm down even more. "Well, then I guess we should make something ready for tomorrow to leave,"

"Agreed, Serara, would you help me with getting the sandwiches ready?" asked Roselle to the younger girl who nodded and followed the woman to prepare the light lunch they would have.

"Well, Shiroe-cchi, it seems that you are always the one to help first," mused Nyanta as the tea was ready and he poured himself a cup, once filled he brought it up to his lips and blew on it softly before he took a sip. "Delicious~!"

* * *

_**Akihabara.**_

After the call ended Marielle simply sighs in worry about Serara that she might be discovered by the time Shiroe would arrive in Suskino, she didn't doubt his abilities in any way but it was simply worrying about how sad Serara sounded though it wasn't because she was scared.

"Are you okay, Marielle?" asked Henrietta with a sad face knowing that Marielle was simply worried about Serara, they have been friends for a long time and they knew each other like they were sisters instead of friends. "You're worried about Serara, don't you have faith in Shiroe?"

"Of course I do have faith, I don't doubt his abilities...b-but what if Serara is found and what will happen to her!" even with the news of that players could get revived it was still morally wrong to kill someone over and over for not listening to him, Serara had told Marielle who the Guildmaster of Brigandia was and how crazy he was.

"I know that, I am worried about her as well but Shiroe isn't someone to break his promise and him having arrived in 3 days to the Depths of Palm means he doesn't take the long path, and besides he will be able to do something even with a small party," said Henrietta confident that Shiroe would be able to do it with no problem. "After all, he is the Famous Irregular Enchanter and the Tea Party strategist,"

At that Marielle smiles.

"Uhm, Big sis Marielle, the other Guildmasters have already arrived," informed Liliana to the 2 women and both stood up and walked to the room where the Guildmasters are waiting to discuss some things about making and agreeing to an Alliance, hopefully, it would work because Hien made Liliana also tell that the tension was very thick. "About 60 percent came, 10 percent didn't answer, and the remaining 30 percent refused to come,"

30 percent may not be a lot in some people's eyes and Marielle wasn't one of those thanks to Henrietta so she knew she couldn't be optimistic, for this kind of things she wished Shiroe was here because no one would actually dare to go against him.

* * *

_**DDD Guild building.**_

"Of all things that out scouts reported to us is that there is a meeting going on of small guild about forming alliances and establishing protection against the bigger guilds," informed Takeyama Misa to the Leader of DDD known as Krusty the Berserker. "The 3 biggest Guilds of the small guilds are also there, Marielle of the Crescent Moon Alliance, Akaneya Ichimonjinosuke of the Radio Market, and ... of Glendale,"

"So they're trying to form a council of some sorts," mused Krusty predicting that it would fail to know that those small guilds had little experience in making Alliances, it would surely backfire and probably only the 3 biggest Guild of the small guilds would be the reasonable ones while the others would lunge at each like wolves arguing over prey that has been caught. "Is there anything else interesting?"

"Yes, it seems that Shiroe the Irregular Enchanter or the Tea Party Strategist has assembled a small group leading to Suskino," said Misa not needing to look at the stack of papers she was holding, Krusty got immediately interested at the reasons why Shiroe would actually lead a small group to Suskino despite the risks.

"Suskino, huh? It is unfortunate that we don't get to see what they are planning to do," mused Krusty and as happy as he sounded he was annoyed.

* * *

Back to Shiroe and the party they got up and moved again and as much as Shiroe wanted to stay to know what the Alven Language was written on the walls he couldn't, he did after all have a mission and a reason to go to Suskino and get Serara back to Akihabara.

_'Is there a way to get back home? Not that I mind being here but there are people out there that want to go home...why should I help humans of all things!' _thought Shiroe the last part very coldly and now that he realized how cruel he sounded like he stopped walking and his eyes got wide as his mind got hazy, everyone realized that Shiroe was far behind him.

_'Humans are nothing but disgusting creatures! They are selfish so you shouldn't help them at all! Obey your Goddess and eliminate them right now!' _came a voice through Shiroe's head and it was loud and so hypnotic that Shiroe's eyes became a bit blank by it.

"H-Hey! Shiroe! Are you okay there?" asked Naotsugu though the answer was obvious as the wide eyes of Shiroe were the answer and he swore that he saw them flash for a second into the color of red, Hibari took action and ran towards them and that was seemingly a mistake as suddenly Shiroe shouted and looked at her with hatred evident on his face.

"Don't come closer! Die you human scum!" roared Shiroe and suddenly began chanting in some weird language and aimed his staff that got filled with MP that filled the staff as it came out of thin air, Hibari stopped her advance and looked visibly shocked at Shiroe but something caught her eyes like that of Shiroe's looked like his eyes had a rainbow-like color.

"Master Shiroe..." Hibari sheathed out her katana and let it fall on the ground and took a few steps closer.

"Stay away from me you murderers!" shouted Shiroe as his staff was filled with MP and he was ready to shoot any time, but somewhere in the back of his mind tugged at him or it felt...like a hand wiping away the mist in his sight and Shiroe's mind was getting a bit more clear and looked at what he saw. His staff filled with MP he has only seen when a player died and ready to shoot Hibari without any hesitation.

"Master Shiroe...please, come back to us!" shouted Hibari.

"H-Hibari...no!" shouted Shiroe as he shot the MP out of his staff but at the last moment Shiroe aimed it at the ground underneath him and the blast cut through the stone like it was made out of hot butter, the shiny orange glow was evidence that there was extreme heat but then exploded destroying the ground underneath Shiroe who lost his consciousness and fell down to the ground but his hand never letting go of his staff.

"Shiroe!"

"Milord!"

Hibari took no hesitation and rushed past her katana and jumped after Shiroe who fell down in the water.

_'What in the hell...just came over to me?' _thought Shiroe as he felt his body sinking in the water and he barely felt it was his body was numb, why in the hell did he think people like humans as if they were murderers? He knew he had chosen a Race and that was the Half-Alv Race which wasn't much known about except that they were created through intermarriage but what about the Alves, what did ever happen to them is what made him so curious. _'I was always a loner for most of my life, my parents...were never there for me at all and I never had any friends in my life,'_

Elder Tales was simply the way for him to escape the real and cruel world which he found nothing beautiful of it at all, now the Novasphere Pioneers were here and everyone would know what happened and what new things would be added or what would be updated. Was now acting like your race also part of it or was it something else, he didn't know it at all but one thing he knew was that he would die and revive in the Cathedral in Akihabara. _'I'm so sorry Marielle, Henrietta, and you guys as well, of all things I am, is that I am not that reliable,'_

...

"Lost in thought again Shiroe?" came a soft voice making Shiroe snap his head up and took in the familiar place he was once in and stood up, he was met with the face of a beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes that radiated kindness and a strong will. It was Kanami, the leader of the Debauchery Tea Party he was in for 2 years.

"Kanami,"

"Shiroe, you sometimes give yourself a little bit less credit than you ever give yourself, you should be proud of who you are!" said Kanami smiling at him while Shiroe looked even sadder at that.

_'If you only knew the truth about me Kanami...then perhaps you would know that those words hurt me more then they comfort me,' _Shiroe stood up and began walking away but Kanami didn't allow him, Shiroe wanted to shout at her that she would never understand and that no one would ever understand him for who he was and how he came to this world.

"Shiroe...of all things I can see is that you are suffering if you think that you don't have a place anywhere without a reason then make that reason!" said Kanami hugging him from behind making the Enchanter widens his eyes, that sentence actually did help him more than he ever thought as tears left his eye sockets and his whole body shaking as he tried to keep his tears and sadness in.

Kanami wouldn't try to understand him knowing it would only end up hurting him more but she could give him at least an answer to his problem even if she didn't know it.

...

"Shiroe! Master Shiroe!" came the voice of Hibari and Akatsuki looming over him making him slowly open his eyes further, sitting him as Hibari helped him and allowed him to sit better.

"W-What happened? T-The last thing I remembered was...attacking Hibari!" turning his head to the Samurai he asked her if she was okay and if she got hurt anywhere but the Samurai replied that she was fine, tears were evident in her eyes although they could be dismissed as the water Hibari lunging forward and hugging him answered it.

"I was so worried! You suddenly shouted and became like a totally different person!" said Hibari as she didn't let go of Shiroe who merely accepts the hug given to him by the beautiful woman, all he could do to comfort her was whispering he was okay and hugging her back.

"Shiroe...I know you don't remember what happened to you, but do you think the Novapshere Pioneers had something to do with your behavior?" asked Naotsugu worried as he put his weapons down.

"...I think it did, my Race is a Half-Alv and since the background of Alvs and Half-Alvs aren't known it must mean that Half-Alvs hate humans a lot, and all 3 of you are humans so it is that a new thing of the Novasphere Pioneers effect that you act like your Race...and what happened to them and their dislike," theorized Shiroe as he stood up after Hibari let him go.

"I think you are right about that, you can do research on what Skills you get depending on your race and their background in Elder Tales," added Akatsuki as she thought about the research she took when she played Elder Tales, she chose for the Human Race as the others weren't preferable to her. "Does that mean it will affect our skills?"

"Well, the way we fight against Monsters is definitely a change except that we don't know when the cooldown time is over when we shout the names of our attack," said Naotsugu. "But the Human Race does have a well-balanced skill set and even allows us to focus a certain field and skill,"

"Half-Alvs like me are just well-versed in using technology and have a high magic affinity," informed Shiroe of his race. "Does this relate to the reason why I have all my previous Subclasses?"

The Subclasses was the Class you could change but you would discard all the skills and level if you wanted to change it, you can truly only have a single Subclass and there weren't any exceptions...well, if you are Shiroe then it was another Story as he had literally all his previous Subclasses and all of them on the level they were when he changed them.

"That's just so unfair and dangerous!" complained Naotsugu getting nods from the rest of the group, but of all things, Naotsugu wouldn't call Shiroe a hacker or anything like that and he had to actually thank Kanami for that who would lead the whole group to a giant problem. "But still, what are your Subclasses? I didn't get a good read except that I saw you have more than one,"

"Well, I am a Level 90 Acrobat which increases my speed-related stats," answered Shiroe as he revealed his status screen and pressed another button that allowed the others to see, for some reason he could deny others from seeing it. "Here they are these were the Subclasses I needed for my Staff,"

Level 90 Scribe.

Level 90 Wand Master.

Level 78 Rune Master.

Level 64 Courier.

Level 86 Collector.

Level 76 Necromancer.

Level 86 Wood Crafter.

Level 75 Artificer.

Level 90 Cartographer.

Level 87 Dragon Trainer.

"Dragon Trainer? I didn't think you would actually choose that Subclass," commented Naotsugu as he looked at the level 87 Dragon Trainer Subclass and he then wondered what type of Dragon Shiroe would have caught, a light of nature attribute since his friend doesn't strike him as the fiery type that focuses on strength and such.

"I tried it out and I thought I would settle down with it but I chose to go for Acrobat instead," said Shiroe putting all the information away.

"Master Shiroe...for some reason, I have a feeling that someone just chose you and gave it to you," commented Hibari.

"Not surprising since you are the Irregular Enchanter, you always managed to blow away everyone's expectations," added Naotsugu as he put his armor back on and sheathed his weapons behind himself. "We should go as we have wasted too much time in here,"

That was agreed with the whole group and Shiroe thanked Hibari and Akatsuki as she seemingly wanted to dive after Hibari but Naotsugu prevented her from doing that, the Assassin blushed and said it was nothing. They walked back to the path that the rest of the group took when Hibari dived after Shiroe, it was odd that Shiroe didn't feel that hurt from the fall.

"It seems that my Scribe skills are still in effect and I can even see where we are like an FPS Detector," mused Shiroe as he looked at his map as 4 red dots made it obvious where they were.

"You really are great at making maps, A Level 90 Scribe and Cartographer," complimented Akatsuki.

"Yeah, I did some CAD work back in the real world," replied Shiroe.

"What's CAD?" asked Akatsuki.

"Computer Programming, I studied it at the university," answered Shiroe.

"You're a college student?" asked Akatsuki.

"No, I was a graduate student about to receive my masters, but I sure can't ever get them now that I am here," said Shiroe with a smile as he continues to walk, while Akatsuki simply nodded to them.

"I see, then that must mean that Milord is roughly the same age as me," concluded Akatsuki and for a moment it was quiet and the males of the group shouted out in surprise, while Hibari didn't but she actually didn't have an idea that Akatsuki was the same age as the whole group and the Assassin let out an annoyed expression. "Is it that surprising?"

"Of course! Your height and appearance totally make you look like a middle schoolgirl-GAH!" Naotsugu was kicked into a pile of crystals and rocks.

"Milord, I think his face needs more blood on it," said Akatsuki and Naotsugu got up and shouted at her to say that before she does it, and then he was about to talk again and the same thing repeated itself over with her asking Shiroe if she could do something while she already has done it and Naotsugu shouting and complaining that she should at least allow him to finish his sentence. "Milord! You didn't think I was a middle school girl! Did you!?"

The menacing aura that Akatsuki emitted made Shiroe sweat and not want to answer that question but if he didn't then it meant that the silence said that he did think that. "I-I wouldn't go that far..."

Then it dawned upon him that this conversation reminded him of the twins. "Children, huh?"

"Is something wrong, Milord?" asked Akatsuki.

"Nothing at all!" said Shiroe in a bit of a harsh tone making the Assassin flinch.

"Master Shiroe, that isn't true at all, when you think you always place your hand before your eyes and look badass," commented Hibari mimicking his action of placing his hand on his face and then glaring very hard, it made her look like a complete badass than she already was and Shiroe blushed that e actually looks like that when he does it himself and Naotsugu laughed at that.

"Akatsuki...now you may knee him~!" said Shiroe evilly and Naotsugu looked up and was knocked into another pile of crystals and rocks. "Karma is a bitch, isn't it Naotsugu~?"

"Agh! Y-Your's merciless as ever Shiroe," groaned Naotsugu after he got himself up.

"Why thank you!" said Shiroe simply and suddenly the loud rumbling noise came getting all the attention of the group preparing themselves for what would be coming. "We switched zones, meaning a monster will come and a big one at that,"

Shiroe was right as a giant gree rat came from above and landed in front of them with the lower body of a snake and purple mist surrounded the monster and the whole group, Shiroe immediately looked the monster up and he didn't recognize this monster at all and neither did he remember that there was such a monster in the Depths of Palm. "I don't recognize this monster,"

"Meaning it must be one of the Novasphere Pioneers monsters," added Naotsugu.

"Level 68, it seems that it is a Debuff-Based monster, must be the reason why the paths are falling apart," said Shiroe tapping the ground with his staff and ordering everyone to get ready to attack when his orders were given. "Akatsuki, attack from the side to take some pressure off Naotsugu where he isn't looking and Hibari assist him to switch out damage!"

"Got it!" was the reply of all 3.

"Over here!" shouted Naotsugu using an Anchor Howl attracting its attention.

"Stealth Blade!"

"Head Splitter!"

Both attacks hit their target taking a good chunk of the HP from the monsters roaring and lashed out and Naotsugu generated a lot of hate to himself again and went to the offensive. "Cross Slash!"

Shiroe watches the battle going on and as much as he wanted to join in there wasn't time for fun as he was now needed as the strategist, it still felt weird to attack with your body although by Shiroe it was merely the simple thought about it and the rest felt quite normal.

"Dude! It is way different since I can smell this guy's foul breath and even see how big it is!" complained Naotsugu about the bad breath of the giant rat.

"Here to make him stop breathing for a second, Blackout!" raising his staff a black lightning shot was shot at the giant rat hitting it and making it freeze on spot and shudder, allowing Naotsugu and the others to attack without the risk of getting attacked back for the moment."Time to end this! Thorn Bind Hostage!"

Blue light thorns sprouted out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the monster making it roar and Naotsugu immediately slashes one of the thorns clean through making light erupt from the ground, but the monster barely gave a reaction to it, it did have an impressive high shielding ratio but it would do anyway. "Another one! Mind Shock!"

The dark purple orb hit and the same color erupted from underneath the monster roaring in pain and thrashed around and pinned Naotsugu against a wall.

_'First use a Mind Shock to lower Accuracy and Agility, then use an Attack Support move finish it!' _thought Shiroe and held his hand and staff out to Akatsuki and Hibari. "To make sure your hits count! Keen Edge!"

Golden light surrounded the weapons of Akatsuki and Hibari who shouted a quick thanks and cut the rest of the thorns away making the white light cover the whole dungeon. Naotsugu grinned and gave a thumbs up while Shiroe covered his eyes as the white light was a tad bit too bright for the likes of him, it has been such a long time that he looked through 2 eyes.

* * *

The group managed to pass the dungeon and Shiroe was the last one to climb out of the tight exit of the dungeon, Naotsugu and Akatsuki offered him a hand and he took them both and lifted him up out of the darkness of the dungeon into the open air filled with the orange light of the sun going down on the horizon. _'This reminds me so much of the Tea Party...I now kind of wish Kanami could see it for herself,'_

"Dude! This is just awesome compared to when it was simply a screen!" cheered Naotsugu as the air felt great.

"A bit chilly for me but I have to agree that this is beautiful," complimented Hibari as she took in the beautiful scenery that she had seen once, but seeing it for real was better.

"The best part about adventures is experiencing new things," said Shiroe as he took in the sight. "We're the first ones to see this and this is a great reward already, this is different than seeing it from a computer screen and way better,"

* * *

_**Suskino.**_

On the main way to Suskino, a burning caravan was in the middle of the road and laughing was heard and players salvaging the goods of the burned down caravan.

"You really are an idiot for trying to escape from Brigandia!" cackled one member.

"These NPC's are dumber then I thought!" added another.

"And there wasn't even anything worth in there! Let's just kill them!" the player raised his hammer and ignored the ply for mercy and killed the NPC, one of the members of Brigandia watches with distaste and shock at how the NPC's were treated. They were nothing but information but now seeing them scream in fright like real people...was just wrong to kill them.

"Hey don't slack over there! Help us!" shouted one of the other players gathering things.

"I-I don't think I can do this," muttered the member.

"Fine then you go to the Cathedral!" said a giant man appearing behind the member.

"Demikas?" said the member before he got kicked away by the man named Demikas making him hit the nearby rocks which shattered on contact, the player groaned not in pain but more of the air forcefully leaving his lungs and could only look at Demikas with hateful eyes. "Y-You're a monster! Killing them isn't even necessary as they can't even harm us!"

"They're just data! You guys take all his loot!" ordered Demikas to a small group wh obeyed and got to the Swashbuckler who stood up and got his blades out, ready to fight as this was simply wrong to do! He wished he hadn't join Brigandia!

"I'll die taking you bastards with me!" shouted the member ready to fight knowing he would get in trouble, it didn't matter to him at all as he simply couldn't let the NPC's suffer, from the shadows 2 people watch the player from afar what was happening and both raised their staffs and green vines made out of Mana appeared from underneath the Swashbuckler who looked surprised as he vanished away and in his place took a Dryad in place who began attacking the players.

"What the hell!?"

"Where did he go!"

"More important how did he do that-GUAH!" shouted the last member as 2 more appeared and the girls hiding in the trees disappeared, and the guild got attacked by monsters that shouldn't even be there.

* * *

**Alrain: Yeah, you thought it would be the same as the canon but there will be a few changes like how Races will literally act like, the Oral Arts or the Overskills will have something similar about those RPG's with **** Equipment to take down certain mobs or Raid Bosses. There won't be only female members joining the guild of Log Horizon as I want just because I give Shiroe a Harem, there is a bigger plot about who Shiroe is and it will be shown in the next chapters how much his name has an influence on the world of Elder Tales and the Subclasses have something to do with it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrain: Chapter 4!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Chaotic Tea and Suskino.**_

* * *

_**Mountains.**_

_"I make your...dreams come true, Kanami?" said Shiroe confused as he looks at Kanami who smiles at him and then turned to the sun going down the horizon._

_"Yes! You make my dreams come true, do you realize that we are the smallest party ever to have achieved this dungeon Raid? And we are the first ones all thanks to you, Shiroe!" said Kanami with her beautiful smile which made Shiroe blush and looked to the sun and he admitted it was very beautiful, Kanami was right about certain things and this was something he would never bother to look at when he was a solo-player._

_"I-I didn't do everything! Kuina and KR helped out a lot," said Shiroe dismissing the praise he got._

_Kanami merely smiles at him and got closer to him and hugged the back of Shiroe startling him but he didn't deny it nor pulled away and most boys wouldn't but Shiroe was just too different from the average male, Kanami was very beautiful and had a figure that would make most men drool and wish to get closer to her. Shiroe never looked at her with such a look but only the ones with respect and admiration, and besides that who would be interested in him...and yet Kanami has lately been a bit touchy with him._

_"Humble as always aren't you, Roe-Roe?" asked Kanami teasingly knowing that Shiroe didn't like the name._

_"You just know what to say to me, don't you Kanami?" said Shiroe with a fond smile not that Kanami could see it not like she needed to see what was going on and what his mood was and simply hugs him without saying anything._

* * *

_'You are really the one show the light, Kanami,' _thought Shiroe as he slowly rose up from his sleeping bag and exited it and looked at the sleeping forms of his friends and merely smiles as everyone had their sleeping forms, Naotsugu lying on his back snoring with a bubble increasing and decreasing in size as he kept snoring, Hibari who always looked so stoic in most people's eyes was hugging her sleeping bag very closely to herself and had a cute blush on her face, Akatsuki looked perfectly normal although the...blue thing she hugged did creep him a bit out.

"Another day in Elder Tales, now I really wish you were here Kanami," whispered Shiroe fondly but it didn't last for long as memory also made him remember what happened yesterday, and the memory of him having multiple Subclasses also bothered him a lot and if anyone knew about that it would certainly aim all attention to him and probably make them think he is the one that holds all the knowledge of how everyone came here.

He didn't know but he wishes he did in the very beginning but now even more especially what made him so angry and try to attack his friends for no reason, they didn't even tease him and the words that roared in his head also didn't make a lot of sense except that every time he thought about the Guild Hall came up in his head like it had the answer he sought for or the clue to the beginning.

_'Obey as your Goddess wishes this and when I heard that I couldn't think of anything else besides rage boiling in me,' _Shiroe admitted that he didn't like the Yamato Server at all because how everyone let their imagination get too wild like with the Tea Party, simply allowing jealousy to get the better of you and it did bother him just a little and in the past a hell more then a little bit and he had to fight constantly assassins off him and bounty hunters alike. It did stop when he joined the Tea party and stayed there for the 1st few weeks they left him alone, but Shiroe then discovered that it was simply his appearance that made him well-known and only looked at his appearance instead of status.

As the rest of the group woke up they continued their journey to Suskino and the first thing they came to see was a burned down caravan and Shiroe gave no reaction to this at all like he didn't even care what happened to the ones who were inside it, kneeling down he checked the scorch marks and he didn't know why he did it.

"Shiroe, why are you looking at those scorch marks?" asked Naotsugu confused but Hibari halted him and silently motioned over to look from her position at Shiroe, Naotsugu did and to his surprise, Shiroe looked not so worried at all of what happened here and for a second he swore he saw his eyes flash red.

"Scorch marks of Lava Orbs meaning we are dealing with Sorcerers and not Summoners, Akatsuki, do what you have to do and scout the perimeter, Hibari, Naotsugu with me to the entrance," ordered Shiroe sternly making Akatsuki almost salute him like he was a general and vanished away while Hibari and Naotsugu followed him. "Marielle informed me this morning that she would tell Serara what time we will be arriving and she has told where she will be meeting us, the Gates of Time,"

"Gotcha!"

"Understood,"

"Also, we might have to use the new skills that were added in and luckily we were able to practice," said Shiroe and looked with a glare as they entered Suskino.

* * *

Somewhere in Suskino, there was a giant man sitting on a throne that sat on a small mountain of goods looking not so pleased with his screen as he tried to locate Serara, Demikas gritted his teeth and let out a growl of frustration that the screen showed that Serara's location wasn't given to him.

"Demikas, why are you so obsessed with that girl, her level isn't that high and neither does she look helpful at all," asked Londark.

"You need to have a short leash on your pets and let them know who the boss is here! And so is Serara who should know better than to defy my orders!" smirked Demikas making Londark in return smirk cruelly. Then a sound got the attention of the Monk and it was one of his guild members.

_"Hey, Demikas, there are 3 new players entering Suskino and we don't recognize them," _informed the guild member and that got the attention of Londark.

"Suskino is very far away so how did they make it out?" asked Londark directed at Demikas to ask that to the guild member which he did.

_"Well, all 3 of them are Level 90 and I see a Female Human-Samurai and a pretty one at that, a Male Alv-Enchanter...who gives me the shivers when I look at him, and then there is a Male Human-Guardian and he seems ordinary," _replied the guild member.

"Huh!? What in the hell are you talking about! An Assassin with the highest attack-strength scared of an Enchanter with the lowest attack-strength!" that made Demikas mad that he found a coward talking to him.

_"H-He just reminds me of someone! He has the same name as that former Strategist of the Debauchery Tea Party!" _argued the guild member and Demikas still wasn't convinced at all but Londark widened his eyes slightly at that.

"Demikas, we have to wary of that Enchanter because if the stories are true then we might get into big trouble," warned Londark.

"Keep it shut! An Enchanter won't be able to defeat a whole guild at all!" roared Demikas and before he could rage further a sound caught his attention as his friend's list showed him that Serara got out of her hiding spot. "It is time to hunt! Inform the others to go to the gates!

Londark sighed seeing the Demikas was now becoming less and less of a capable leader if he doesn't know about the Legendary Strategist and Sub-Leader of the Debauchery Tea Party, the only thing he could do was hoping it wasn't the real one and a simple fan who copies the techniques...not like they were easy to copy in any kind of way.

* * *

"Stand on guard, they will have seen us but will probably wait by the gates but just to be sure stay on guard," ordered Shiroe and the Samurai and Guardian nodded and guarded the entrance, and Shiroe walked into the Gates of Time and stood at the designated place where he was told by Marielle where Serara would be. "Serara, are you there, I am Shiroe the one that is going to help you out of here like Marielle informed you,"

A little girl with red hair holding a staff that looked like a small tree branch came out of her hiding place and looked fearful, softening up his look as Shiroe had a feeling his sharp eyes might scare Serara and make her uncomfortable. "H-Hello, m-my name is Serara and I thank you for helping me to get out of here!"

"Likewise, and your companions?" asked Shiroe as his eyes squinted a the figures standing behind Serara hiding in the shadows and the companion of her stepped out of the shadows revealing a humanoid person with a cat head and a female Alv wearing a maid outfit and carrying a staff. "Meow!"

"...Wait, Chief! Is that you!? And you as well Roselle!?" said Shiroe after he progressed at who was standing in front of him.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Shiroe-cchi, meow!" said Nyanta with his usual smile and Serara widened her eyes.

"Good to see you again, Master Shiroe," greeted Roselle Meteor

"I-I had no idea you 2 were logged in as well, I had many problems of my own to handle," said Shiroe in an apologetic tone to the 2 players.

"No problem, since you are here I can already trust all my 9 lives to you, meow!" replied the chief waving that it was okay and he understood while Roselle smiles at Shiroe.

"I see that you are still going with the cat talk, huh?"

"What are you talking about? Show me a cat that doesn't talk like this and I'll set him straight!"

"That is the way how cats talk, Master Shiroe," said Roselle agreeing with Nyanta.

"Uhm? Mr. Nyanta? Ms. Roselle, is it perhaps that you 2 and Mr. Shiroe know each other well?" asked the girl surprised and also relieved that there would be no distrust in here.

"Sort of," replied Nyanta holding his hands up in a way that it couldn't be helped and his grin grew a bit wider and Roselle hid her smile behind her hand and Shiroe saw that and tried to stop him from telling but was too late. "Shiroe-cchi here used to check me for fleas all the time,"

A floating bubble was seen Shiroe checking for fleas in Nyanta's fur with him lying on his lap while Shiroe did it with a smile and didn't seem to be bothered by it, but he was wearing a different attire and seemed to be clueless about the snickering people behind his back.

"Do you really need to bring that up Chief!?" shouted Shiroe completely embarrassed and got red in his face that one of the most embarrassing parts of his time in the Debauchery Tea Party was mentioned! Nyanta gave a small laugh and Roselle giggled and Serara thought about it and couldn't help but laugh too and find it cute about the thought of it alone. "Ahum! A-Anyways, since you 2 are here you should come as well,"

"Don't mind if I do!" replied Nyanta following Shiroe with Serara in tow.

"Mr. Nyanta, Ms. Roselle, I must say that Mr. Shiroe looks like the stern type, but I never expected that reaction out of him," said Serara.

"Oh~! Shiroe-cchi might look very scary and stern but..." Nyanta closed his left eye and let Roselle finish the sentence.

"But deep inside he is a big teddy bear!" finished Roselle and Shiroe's pointy ears twitch at that signaling he had heard them. "Master Shiroe, did you come here by yourself?" asked the maid.

"Not at all, I came here with Naotsugu and Hibari and I got a new companion named Akatsuki, she's a Hardcore player and a skilled one at that," replied Shiroe that he wasn't traveling on his own anymore. They got to the entrance and Hibari and Naotsugu were met with Nyanta's and Roselle's appearance and both widened their eyes.

"Chief! Roselle!"

"Master Nyanta! Roselle!"

"Hello there, Naotsugu-cchi, Hibari-cchi!" greeted the cat gentleman back.

"It is good to see both of you again!" greeted Roselle with a lady-like bow.

"Hm? Akatsuki, something caught your eyes?" asked Shiroe cutting the talk off.

_"Yes, they are coming from the North and they'll arrive in 5 minutes to the gates, the boss seems like a wrestler-build fighter and dressed like a Monk, but there is something else..."_

"A bear made out of wood," said Shiroe.

"That is the Guild's Leader Demikas, Brigandia's Leader," commented Nyanta and the name made Serara freeze up and Shiroe noticed this.

* * *

Eventually, the whole group was walking in the open space while Hibari and Naotsugu were ordered to leave on some later time, Serara looked very scared as all the members of Brigandia looked with the intent to kill while Shiroe didn't seem bothered by the stares as he had been in such situations before and experienced them as well.

"It's fine, they aren't going to try anything yet since we are still in the town and you can't fight here so they will be waiting outside to fight us there, we should be prepared for that," said Shiroe.

"S-So how are we going to leave?" asked Serara.

"We're simply leaving but it is not like they are going to let us leave since your friends of Brigandia are waiting for us on the other side of the gates," that made Serara squeak in fear. "That makes it easier for them,"

"B-But Shiroe, they are going to attack us, right?"

"I wouldn't count on anything less, this is what is going on they are going to attack us once we are outside of the city gates, and since Chief Nyanta helped you out they are going to try and PK him first," said Shiroe and it didn't go past him that the members of Brigandia are moving closer to them once they got closer to the gates. "They want him out of the way and get you under their control, that is much more likely to happen than them letting us walk out here,"

"Just have faith Serara, leave it up to Shiroe-cchi to handle all of it," said Nyanta as they got closer to the gates and eventually walked out of it and Brigandia was waiting for them as Shiroe predicted and the one that Akatsuki described was easy to see, Roselle held Serara's hand making the girl feel more at ease.

"Chief, do you think you can take out this Demikas fellow," asked Shiroe even if it wasn't a question.

"Is that even a question," asked Nyanta back as his eyes had a glint in them.

"Ahem! So who of all you meatheads is Demi-doofus who is going to die?" asked Shiroe in an uncaring manner that shocked Serara like she had been hit by lightning that turned her whole body pale, and Roselle giggled at that and gave a small pinch at Serara's hand that she didn't have to worry.

"No need to be so loud and rude about it Shiroe-cchi, it isn't needed since we can be civil about it and that he is sitting right here," although it sounded very sarcastic in Nyanta's voice. "I bet it is the swollen guy chilling up there!" pointed Nyanta to the Monk.

Demikas vanished out of his seat and appeared in front of them a few feet away. "Long time no see little lady, you don't think I would let you escape! You are mine and if you do the right thing and come back now I'll forgive you...AFTER A FEW VISITS TO THE CATHREDAL!" shouted Demikas with a maniacal grin.

"How ill-mannered way of talking, my inner adult is telling me not to get angry and tolerate you, but seeing a child as you and how you behave leaves me no choice! It is time for you to respect your elders!" said Nyanta with a dangerous gleam in his eyes while Roselle held the girl closer to her as her smile vanishes away.

"Huh!? What are you talking about!?" growled Demikas.

"I said that is is my duty to teach a lesson to children such as you!" replied Nyant completely unfazed.

"Pardon me...your doofusness," interrupted Shiroe shocking Serara again that Shiroe was openly taunting Demikas. "We don't have to fight you since you don't look like much is perhaps your build trying to compensate for something you lack in?"

That got the monk incredibly pissed off and a few brave ones snickered at that.

"We can choose like him over there to fight since he is wearing the fancy gray bathrobe and all and looks far more serious than you," said Shiroe pointing at Londark.

"Did you ever hear of the name Londark of the Gray steel?" said Londark a bit annoyed but not removing his eyes from Shiroe and not that he even dared to since he knew Enchanters and there are only a few, and there was one openly taunting Classes that could easily demolish him.

"Fancy nickname you have there and what other color does steel have?" asked Shiroe tauntingly and that got the annoyance of Londark to another level. "Oh yeah! Brown like rust meaning you are a fancy dressing person and expandable and also not even that strong as a bit of water makes you weak!"

_'Huh? It seems my rage also goes over to Elves as well but not to Werecats or children,' _thought Shiroe who honestly didn't want to taunt this much but it seems that Half-Alvs also hate Elves. "Well, it seems it is settled that Fancy Bathrobe will fight Chief Nyanta as you don't even look like much at all Demi-dunce!"

"Y-You just wanna die! Don't you!? DON'T YOU!?" shouted Demikas.

"Please, point that claw away from me as I don't even see the point of us fighting or me fighting against a brute like you...or are you perhaps scared and using your anger as an excuse to fight me simply because you fear to lose against the Chief?" said Shiroe waving off the threat he was given and Demikas was raging but the mutters around the Monk took place and they were far too quiet for Demikas to hear. Shiroe studied his type and he knew that Demikas would mistake it as them being convinced that he was using his anger as an excuse and that he must fight Chief Nyanta to not lose any face and the Werecat had already his rapiers sheathed out.

Demikas than vanished away and punched the ground where Nyanta jumped away leaving a crater behind, too easy to trick and the fighting began as Nyanta sheathed out his rapiers and began exchanging blows with Demikas and it seemed it was an even fight.

_'There is something called Casting and Cooldown Time in Elder Tales,' _thought Shiroe monologing as the fight continued with Chief Nyanta looking like he was struggling. _'Casting time is the time that how long it takes before the skill has its effect, Cooldown time is the time how long it takes to wait until the skill is usable again,' _

"Aura Saber!" yelled Demikas aiming a kick to Nyanta who dodged the attack

_'Monks belonging to the classes of Warrior and they have short cooldown times which allows them to create chains of attacks leaving no room for the enemy to breath,'_

Nyanta thrusts his rapier forward but Demikas used a Phantom Step before counterattacking the man with full force.

"You think you can defeat me with those toy swords!?" taunted Demikas closing the distance between the 2 and fighting Nyanta again.

"How rude, a rapier is a gentleman's weapon not like you would understand it," taunted Nyanta right back at the Monk as both jumped back and their status screens showed the clear difference in HP bars.

"Nyanta's hit points..." worried Serara as Nyanta had only roughly around 25% of his hit points left and Demikas had just under the 75% left, Shiroe didn't look deterred by this which didn't ease the girl's worry at all.

"Demikas has still more HP left," remarked Londark.

Nyanta and Demikas re-engaged into battle again while Shiroe looked impassive at the battle with no worry for the Chief.

_'Swashbucklers, it is one of the Specialized Weapon Classes that can Dual Wield and what it lacks in attack power they can inflict bad status effects on the target with their weapons,'_

On cue, Demikas began to breathe a bit heavier while Nyanta didn't seem to be tired at all and merely readied another attack to strike Demikas.

_'Lowered Attack, Lower Defense, and Lowered Dodge, they can negate opponents strength...'_

"...Or worsen their weaknesses and attacks, Demikas is going to die by a thousand small cuts," said Londark like he read Shiroe's mind and finished the sentence for him and this made all the players notice that Demikas looked worn out as his clothes had small scratches on them and the metal looked like it was breaking apart, this got the other players a bit nervous.

"Serara, I want you to cast a healing spell on everyone when I give you the signal," said Shiroe confusing the girl but a small pinch on her hand made Serara worry less and nodded to the order. "Roselle, guard or back and defend Serara,"

"Okay!" replied the little girl.

"Of course, Master Shiroe," replied the maid.

"Grrr! I am done playing around! Healers heal me and surround that cat and kill him!" ordered Demikas.

"You heard him!" shouted Londark to the players and the Warrior and Weapon Classes charged forward to go and aid Demikas and gang up on Nyanta, that was until a Guardian and Samurai ran out of the forest and took position between the 2 players fighting and the incoming ones.

"Anchor Howl!" shouted Naotsugu raising his sword up as the green energy waves forced the 9 players to halt their step as the Heavy Pressure told them that if they tried to attack Nyanta they would be pummeled, and they couldn't even defend themselves against the attack and neither dodge it.

"Allow me to help!" came another voice and it was the player that got kicked by Demikas that took position next to Naotsugu ready to aid him and Hibari in battle, 2 other figures jumped into the battle as well and Shiroe widened his eyes a little bit at who he saw.

"What the hell! This isn't fair!" shouted Demikas taking his attention away from Nyanta which allowed the Werecat to get another few strikes at the Monk who didn't react in time to defend himself.

"Healers! Heal Demikas!" ordered Londark and the 4 healers cast their healing spells and rapidly recharged the HP of Demikas who grinned. "Take out the Guardian, Swashbuckler, and Samurai out!" the battle was getting less and less in the favor of Brigandia as one of the former members aided the enemy as well as 4 new players coming in.

"Serara, now!" ordered Shiroe.

"R-Right! Heartbeat Healing!"

"Allow me to help too, Heartbeat Healing!"

Standing beside Serara was a tall female foxtail Druid casting the same spell as Serara healing the fighting players of the group another tall female foxtail.

"Pinata, Sylvia, good to see you again and so who is your Swashbuckler friend over there?" asked Shiroe smiling at the 2 women who both smiled back.

"Believe it or not but that is our little brother we haven't seen in a while, his name is Hiro and we wanted to actually play with him when he gave his place to us before the Catastrophe," answered Pinata the foxtail with the short brown hair.

"We stumbled here by accident and helped him out when he had nowhere to go," followed Sylvia the foxtail with the long brown hair. "It is also good to see you again, Roselle!"

"From the same, but we have the battle to win here," replied Roselle.

_'Druids is one of the Healing Classes and once they cast a Heal Pulse on someone it will remain in effect for a while,' _

With the help of Pinata, Nyanta recovered more of his HP back making it even harder for Demikas to battle and that the battle of Naotsugu, Hiro, and Hibari was getting harder and harder for their opponents as the trio worked skillfully as a team despite Hiro being a newbie to them.

"Shiroe! I think it is time!" smiled Naotsugu back to the Enchanter who nodded to him and Hibari nodded as well while Hiro looked confused, but he decided to trust their judgment.

"Time to shine," said Shiroe getting his staff out and snapped it into its full length before slamming it into the ground. "Ready the spell, Serara, Pinata,"

"Right!"

"Of course!"

With Naotsugu he was left alone as Hibari and Hiro retreated as Naotsugu slammed his shield into the ground taking a more defensive position. "Castle of Stone!" bright golden light erupted from Naotsugu's body before retreating back and covering his whole body with it as the 9 players attacked at the same time only for Naotsugu to receive no damage from them.

"No damage!?"

_'Castle of Stone, this spell blocks all damage for a ten-second period of time. A Spell that is exclusively given as an emergency defense only available to Guardians,'_

"Cast all your healing spells on Naotsugu you 2!" ordered Shiroe. "Hibari, Hiro, aid him now!"

"Healing Wind!" shouted both girls out.

"If he is using that spell that he can't cast for another 10 minutes then he must be getting desperate, that Guardian can't win on his own unless his companions come out and help him," remarked Londark who was still skeptical of how hopeless it seemed and yet gave him the feeling that it wouldn't end in the way everyone else thinks.

"Tiger Echo Fist!" Demikas slamming the ground aking Nyanta jump back.

"Master Nyanta!" shouted Serara in worry.

"It is time to finish this, don't you think, Shiroe-cchi?" asked Nyanta opening his eyes gleaming that it was time and Shiroe merely nodded and got ready.

"Absolutely, Chief,"

"Ready to die you punk!"

"Thorn Bind Hostage!" blue thorns erupted from underneath Demikas ensnaring him and wrapping him in the thorns preventing him from moving away.

"What is this!? A Root! You've got to do better than that!" shouted Demikas looking up seeing Nyanta rush towards him and aimed a kick to him that would've hit but at the last moment Nyanta jumped up and stood on the leg aimed to kick him and jumped up when Demikas tried to punch him, high up in the air Nyanta came down and sliced all the thorns and light erupted underneath Demikas making him shout in pain and fell down.

Demikas HP: 1/14892

"Impossible! Demikas lost all his Hitpoints!" gaped Londark with wide eyes as he sees the HP Difference was still great but now reversed, so this was the power of the Tea Party's Strategist. "Healing Team! Recast now! We still have a-! C-Crap!"

Londark and all the others fell down and died and shattered into items as Akatsuki sneaked into the group and killed them all, sheathing her blade back Akatsuki looked at the others in amazement at how Demikas was defeated and shouts of pain were heard as all the rest of the 9 players were knocked back as a giant bird of flames tackled them.

_'There isn't a single attack in the Swashbuckler Class that could hope to defeat a Monk even me, an Assassin with the highest attack-power could possibly achieve to defeat a Level 90 Monk,' _thought Akatsuki. _'More likely the secret lies within my lord's spell, Thorn Bind Hostage, every successful hit by someone in your party causes a 1000 Hitpoints damage bound by the spells and slashing all 5 Thorns in a total of 5000 Hitpoints,'_

But there was more to it and Akatsuki continued monologing. _'Still, Demikas had more than 5000 Hitpoints left and had healed some prior damage so my Lord knew he would be able to recast Thorn Bind Hostage in the next 15 seconds. The Swashbuckler waited for 14 seconds to begin his attack and he scored 9 hits and his 1st 5 came quickly, each slash would take point 2.2 seconds and after he slashed the 5th thorn my lord must have cast the spell and he cut 4 more and didn't see it clearly, but it explains the 5000 damage for each thorn of the 1st cast and the additional 5000 when they were cut along with the 4 Thorns cut with the single thorn left on his body. 14000 Hitpoints in a single attack, that must be the reason why Naotsugu used Castle of Stone knowing they were going to do that but they didn't even coordinate ahead of time...I could never do that,' _thought Akatsuki gripping her fists as she looks at the team with Nyanta thanking Shiroe who accepted it and rubbed the back of his head.

"You better drop your swords! You punks!" shouted Naotsugu.

"We came through the Depths of Palm on an expedition to help our friends and we figured out a way to shorten the travel time between cities so you aren't isolated anymore!" said Shiroe firmly glaring at all of them and then turned to Demikas and looked at him lying on the ground groaning and looking back at him. "So what is your choice...Demikas?"

"You little punk! I am going to send all your sorry asses to the Cathredal one after another!" vanishing away and closing in on Shiroe alerted the others to act. "It is over for you!"

"Stop it!" shouted Serara coming in and snapping the last Thorn on Demikas' body making it erupt and blast Demikas back.

"It seems like you are going to the Cathredal," remarked Shiroe as he watches the blue light take away the last HP of Demikas.

"Damn you, Enchanter! I will come back to you! I am going to come back! Ahahahaha!" cackled Demikas as he finally shattered into items along with the moral of the rest of the players who began to back down, some began to run away allowing the whole group to gather as Shiroe merely sighs that he just made another enemy and he had lost the count already.

"Seems like a made another enemy, troublesome!" groaned Shiroe who immediately got his flute out as he was in no way going to deal with the reinforcements, all the other did the same and soon many Griffins came.

"Your ride has arrived, my lady!" said Nyanta holding his hand out to Serara.

"I hope you aren't scared this time Akatsuki!" said Shiroe holding his hand out to her and this time the Assassin wasn't shaking and took his hand and took the seat behind him, but it felt soon colder than normal, glares were given to the back of Akatsuki who realized that the competition of her lord's affection was rather high as Sylvia, Hibari, Pinata, and Roselle glared at her with smiles on their faces. "Akatsuki, you're shaking again,"

"I-It is nothing! Let's go already!" said Akatsuki sweating and Shiroe took off right after Naotsugu when he heard that whoever was last was going to wash his clothes, and Nyanta laughed at that as now Shiroe had to deal sooner or later with the same situations Soujiro lands in without intending to get into them.

"This is amazing!" shouted Hiro enjoying the scenery.

None of them ever notices that there was a pair of eyes looking at the form of Shiroe and growled as he needed to report this to the Goddesses, they needed to know that he was back and that the destruction of the Humans, Elves, and Dwarves.

* * *

**Alrain: This is more to the greater plot of the story about the Alvs, there was simply too much to be left out and if there is a Season 3 of Log Horizon than it will definitely have to do with the Goddesses.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrain: Chapter 5 is now done and onward with the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Return and Trouble.**_

* * *

_**Akihabara.**_

"Serara! You don't know how glad I am to be able to hear that you got out safely there!" shouted Marielle worried like a mother who had lost her child with rivers of tears coming out of her eyes, nobody got surprised at this as they knew Marielle for a while the days when Shiroe and his group went out and a lot has happened the time when Shiroe left Akihabara. Besides her, the others who heard their Guildmaster cheered for the safety of their newest guild member who had just recently joined in and Hien was especially relieved about it.

"Finally, the guilt in me is leaving now," sighed Hien in delight.

* * *

_**Forest.**_

While Serara was talking to Marielle the others simply watch with smiles on their faces but one person wasn't smiling but was looking at his hand reflecting once again at the previous days of the travel, Shiroe was still bothered by the thought of how he got so angry and tried to attack Hibari added that he discovered that his hatred was specifically targeted towards races.

Humans, Elves, and Dwarves and the last one he had found out was the time back in Akihabara when he was watching the people from afar trying to wait for someone to fix everything and give them the answers, but Humans, Elves, and Dwarves got all his hate equally or at least he thought so as his hate was a bit higher towards Humans. Just what was happening to him and what made him so angry was always on his head, he needed to know it before it would happen again and what he would do if he wasn't able to control himself.

"Oh? NO, I understand that you want to talk to him so allow me to inform him," said Serara stopping the call and walked over to Shiroe who was still in thought and looked quite scary as she saw his eyes from dull-looking to sharp-looking like that of a lion, for second his eyes flash red and his sclera got sharper for a second too.

"Something you want to tell me Serara?" asked Shiroe with his dull expression back on his face and with him not glaring anymore.

"Y-Yes, Marielle said that she wanted to discuss something with you," said Serara with a single stutter and immediately retreated back to Nyanta behind his legs scared of the expression he had made earlier, Nyanta told her that he was a very kind person despite his eyes and not one to be mean but his eyes actually were scary. Nyanta didn't miss this either as he had seen it too with the expression on his face and it told him from his wisdom and experience and that Shiroe was in a mental and social problem not that the second one bothered him, but what worried him more was the expression and the eyes of Shiroe who flashed red for a second and how the sclera got sharp to the point of looking like that of a predator.

"Very well, thank you," thanked Shiroe and right after that he received a call from Marielle and once he took it his name was said aloud in his ears but the worry in her voice halted him from pressing his hand against his ears, the worry was also on Shiroe's side as he had seen Serara talk with Marielle and predicted that it was a worrying and relieved voice of her but this one to him was a panicked one. "Slow down, Marielle, tell me everything from the beginning,"

Marielle stopped her talking and took a deep breath and knew if she told Shiroe everything in a rush he would be panicked and not be able to handle the situation and information properly. _"Shiroe, there is something big happening all over in the Yamato Server and even across the other servers!"_

"What has happened then?" asked Shiroe listening carefully.

_"Players who have chosen the Half-Alv race suddenly out of nowhere got crazy and started to attack everyone around them!" _broke Marielle the truth to Shiroe and before the latter could reply Marielly continued wanting to get this off her chest not being able to handle that type of situation of constantly waiting and continuing. _"It was so sudden and it didn't matter who they attacked whether they be friends or even family! Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Ritians, Werecats, Fox-tails, Wolf-fangs, and all the other remaining races attacked!"_

"What!?" shouted Shiroe alerting the others.

"Master Shiroe?" asked Hibari worried.

Marielle continued and began explaining in great detail what has happened of the players who possessed the Half-Alv race of going crazy and attacking the others, their status bars flashing red, the hate in their voices, how brutally many players were slain, and the sudden change of their eyes as they turned red and their sclera's like that of predators.

_"And there is more as the Royal Guard came...but instead of taking them down they were assisted to kill the Players they attacked!" _another impossible thing occurred again of the Royal Guard doing the reverse thing and attacked the ones who got attacked, the younger ones who had the Half-Alv race didn't give the same reaction at all and neither did they seem to have any idea what was happening. _"Not only in Akihabara but also in the other towns and even across the other servers, the moment you left we tried to make an alliance and our allies have friends overseas and told us that the same thing happened over there,"_

"It is a worldwide phenomenon?" whispered Shiroe in shock and fear of what could be happening.

_"Shiroe, I know you have the Half-Alv race so I want you to be honest with me...did it happen to you?" _asked Marielle in a worried voice but only a normal person would hear it as a question but to Shiroe it wasn't, he heard the firmness in her voice that told him that she was stating it and not asking it but also indicated him not to lie to her. Shiroe didn't want to burden Marielle with the question or statement she made so he decided to tell it.

"Yes, it did happen with me...is there anything else you might need to tell me?" asked Shiroe.

_"Yes...Umeko was going berserk too..." _said Marielle just having enough confidence to tell Shiroe about Umeko and she only used her name to annoy her back, but her friend who she saw as a big stern yet loving sister now unconscious by something that she had no idea about. She knew Shiroe would react quite shocked about it since she honestly wanted to shout at them to go on a date as she saw how perfect they were for each other although that was her opinion, both of them smart, scary, kind, loving, helpful, and not minding to take the burden at all.

"Tell me everything. Now," said Shiroe going into his Kuroe-mode as many called it and even if Marielle didn't see it she could feel it by his voice, it didn't scare her strangely not at all.

_"Well, 2 days ago when some guys were harassing some girls she went totally berserk like everyone else and tore the guys straight apart...besides the Royal Guard didn't even need to help as the winning side was on the Half-Alvs, Evasion-Rate like a Monk, Striking-Power of a Summoner, Low-Drain of an Enchanter, and Speed of an Assassin, they simply got it all," _added Marielle about what more happened and also answering the upcoming question of Shiroe about Umeko but another question came in his head beside his 'friend' is a Bard.

"But why would she go Berserk? She isn't a Half-Alv but an Elf," pointed Shiroe out and he felt a nod at that.

_"I know that...but for some reason, the other Half-Alvs didn't attack her but treated her like she was some kind of leader and almost like she was Royalty like some kind of Princess...Shiroe, please come back soon because seeing her like this reminds me of that Ring's Curse put on me," _Marielle still shuddered at the memory of a certain ring given to her and putting a curse on her that would've made her sleep for 100 years, she liked to sleep but a 100 years she would say no to and prefer her work in real life. _"You know about the Alliance I told you earlier about? Well, it didn't go well as I had told you,"_

She explained that it was only an Alliance of the 3 biggest small Guilds of the Yamato Server and that only Woodstock and Akaneya were the ones with a straight head, other guilds mistrust were still too great and argued a lot by the meeting turned to the discussion. None of them were Battle-Type Guilds but promised to help each other the best they can, both Woodstock and Akaneya had friends overseas and were able to call them but soon weren't able but got the information that it was happening everywhere. The call died almost instantly after everything was told and both Guildmasters weren't able to call their friends anymore.

"Marielle, I'll come back as soon as possible," said Shiroe but before he ended the call Marielle had to tell one more thing she had been told by Eisel and it took quite some time to convince him to face them since he was a Half-Alv, but there was something that all the other Half-Alvs remembered and a single picture that they all remembered in great detail.

_"For some reason, they saw all the same thing in their memories and that was...they saw Half-Alvs getting enslaved by humans and that it made them very angry alone by the sight," _said Marielle and she felt disgusted at the picture alone and what the humans were doing.

Ending the call after getting all the information he felt anger bubbling inside him up like the time at the caves it was less burning in his chest that at that time, and turning to his group who looked at him worried. "We are having a meeting. Now,"

* * *

Shiroe told them all about it that it wasn't only him who went berserk but that it was worldwide but there were exceptions as Roselle was a Half-Alv but didn't go berserk, neither did Nyanta or Serara know about it since they were inside for a while when Serara was found by the 2 adults. Hiro however actually did see it as he told them that the only ones who were able to leave Suskino were Half-Alvs, but it was at night and Demikas and Brigandia were sleeping at the time.

"This is getting worse by the minute," said Naotsugu to himself as he bit down on the tasteless burger but it wasn't about the taste but about the players who suffered the same thing as his friend Shiroe, would it happen again rang through his head.

Akatsuki looked worried as well and she heard Naotsugu not talk about the food as he ignored eating his burger and finishing it without complaining and a worried look on his face like he wasn't able to do anything but sit back and worry if it would happen again with Shiroe like in the caves.

"Don't worry about it, for now, let us set camp," said Shiroe getting his tent ready.

"Right...I didn't know you know about camping, you don't seem the person to be going outside a lot," commented Naotsugu not wanting to go any further about the topic in his head.

"I did it a few times to get away from the city," replied Shiroe.

"But there is still one problem...the food still sucks!" said Pinata.

"That we can all agree on," sighed Sylvia kicking back on her seat.

Suddenly Naotsugu got up and sniffed the air like a detective dog getting weird looks from everyone until they smelled the same as Naotsugu that got their appetite back, it was the smell of roasted meat and that got all the stomachs to growl a bit. All faces turned where the smell came from and looked into the direction of Nyanta, Roselle, and Serara standing by a campfire with a roasting plate placed over it.

"Well, it seemed our friends have noticed the food~!" teased Nyanta referring to the growling stomachs of everyone.

Everyone went over and picked a skewer and it looked good.

"It does look good," commented Pinata still a bit hesitant.

"It smells good," added Sylvia.

"Although the main question is still the same..." continued Hibari looking wary of the skewer even if the smell was enthralling her.

"But is it going to taste good?" was everyone's question and all took lamely a bite of the roasted meat...a second passed and tears streamed out of eye sockets.

**"DELICIOUS!"**

"The texture of the meat itself alone awakens the appetite!" said Pinata with a blissful smile.

"The sweetness of the fat!" said Naotsugu chomping off the meat with great haste and hunger.

"The smell that makes you want to keep eating!" added Sylvia.

"The faint hint of various herbs and rosemary that remove the gaminess and heavy taste!" said Akatsuki between bites.

"It is without a doubt...REAL FREAKING FOOD!" shouted everyone engulfed in golden light and smiles on their faces while the other 3 looked amused.

"Awesome! I love you chief, more!" begged Naotsugu and soon the others began mimicking him making Serara sweatdrop as they reminded her of baby birds chirping for food to their mom bringing them food, and Nyanta merely chuckled amused at the group and looked at the amount of meat he has leftover and told them that he needed a bit more.

After the group got more meat everyone was eating in delight.

"But how? All the food we tasted didn't have any taste, so how were you able to do it chief?" asked Shiroe finishing his 4th skewer of meat deciding to ask how Nyanta was able to create food with flavor, texture, and smell.

Serara giggled a little bit at that while Roselle smiles at him friendly and nudged to Nyanta to not let Shiroe wait any longer.

"Well, simple, you can take the ingredients out of your storage and use the interface to make the exact item you need and create the food item," explained Nyanta the basics and making a bowl with curry with the interface.

"Yeah, just like in the game,"

"But yours has a flavor to it and not a bland taste,"

"Besides, it does want you to keep eating and not discourage you from eating,"

"And that is the exact reason why that you all shouldn't treat this as a game so simply don't use the interface so forget about tapping your fingers in the air, just do what I do and construct everything with your own hands," said Nyanta readying another skewer of meat and placing it on the roasting place and it began to sizzle.

"We tried to do that...but," Shiroe and Naotsugu gave an example and did the same as Nyanta and then held the meat over the roasting plate and before it hit it secreted purple smoke out and turned the meat into the purple/greenish goop.

"Blam! It turns into this disgusting goop!"

"Was it necessary for both of you to do that?" commented Hibari finding it wasteful of the meat making Naotsugu laugh uncomfortably that she was right about that part.

"Everything we try to cook turns into this weird distasteful paste and not even High-Level Chefs can't seem to make anything taste good at all, so we thought it would be like this and stay like it," explained Shiroe their situation.

"Hmm~? Then it seems that the ones who prepared your meals with their hands aren't Chefs," said Nyanta simply.

"Wait, are you?" asked Akatsuki.

"Yes, I am a Master at the Art of Cooking," said Nyanta and his status showed that he was a Level 90 Swashbuckler with the Subclass of being a Chef.

Now it made sense to Shiroe that it was actually just cooking but restricted to the ones with the Subclass of a Chef even if you could cook and other than that he realized he was still thinking that this was all a game, everything here was almost the same and yet the smallest things that have changed showing him that it wasn't a game anymore yet it didn't shake him. Not only that but the Cooking wouldn't be applied to only cooking but also to other skills and the other thing was that the tasteless cooking was always like that, but now it seemed the rules of the Real World were fused randomly with that of the World of Elder Tales rules. More trouble arose for Shiroe knowing that the whole group wouldn't talk casually about it but if they were to be discovered and know who their friend is or him, he would be definitely in trouble and it didn't help he was infamous in Japan and well-liked in the other countries or servers in this case.

"So may we know what you guys have been doing?" asked Pinata lazily kicking back while Sylvia pretty much did the same while Hibari and Roselle still looked composed.

"Nothing too special and Akatsuki may we introduce you to the other 3 here, Roselle Meteor, Sylvia, and Pinata, they were all our party members," introduced Shiroe the girl to the other 3 women in the group who each gave their own greeting, Akaktsuki nodded back and introduced herself to them and Nyanta is a rather good impression of a true ninja. Secretly she felt a bit intimidated as Roselle, Sylvia, and Pinata were each beautiful women and the ride back in Suskino told her that the winning of the heart of her Lord wasn't going to be easy at all, she felt their glares aimed at her back and the envy and jealousy filled in it that it made her shiver a lot.

"Serara, I think introductions are needed to tell who you are," chided Nyanta gently making the girl stop eating and blush.

"Oh! Sorry," apologized Serara as she stood up to introduce herself. "My name is Serara and I am a Member of the Crescent Moon Alliance and there is not much to tell about myself," blushed Serara and thanked everyone once again for helping her out.

"My name is Hiro, I am a Swashbuckler and former member of Brigandia and...well that is it," said Hiro finishing introducing himself.

"So, Mr. Nyanta, you and Mr. Shiroe must be good comrades from the way you fought," commented Serara as she had watched them fight and even if she didn't play for so long she knew that in a fight coordination was needed, and yet the party of few coordinated attacks with no commands at all even with a random interference of Pinata and Sylvia.

"Hm~! Don't forget about Naotsugu-cchi, Roselle-cchi, Sylvia-cchi, and Pinata-cchi as we all used to be in the same party and you might even have heard of us, we were the Debauchery Tea Party," and when Nyanta said that Akaktsuki's and Hiro's head went up at hearing the name of the Legendary Party.

"I've heard of that name as it was a Legendary Party that was able to complete quests no matter how difficult they were and how little amount of members they had, that was Milord, Master Nyanta's, Pinata's, Hibari's, Sylvia's, and Roselle's group?" asked Akatsuki looking at Shiroe who merely smiled at the mention of the group's name alone.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" said Naotsugu noting he was not named.

"So you all were in the same guild I guess?" commented Serara.

"Nah! It wasn't a guild more like a hangout," corrected Naotsugu.

"The most fun hangout ever even with Kanami's antics!" added Pinata casually and Sylvia merely laughed along with her while Roselle simply smiled at the mention of Kanami...if, not the smile was a bit on the dark side of mentioning the woman and her mistaken relationship with Shiroe.

"It was mainly due to everyone's antics...well, except for Indicus behavior towards everyone and how did we manage to put up with her?" asked Sylvia obviously irritated at mentioning the name of the most annoying member of the Debauchery Tea Party, the feeling was shared with everyone else who was in the Tea party's group even with Nyanta's gentlemanliness he didn't smile when Indicus was mentioned.

"It became worse when Kanami left and what I do hope is that she isn't here since she does go very far," added Roselle recounting the times that Indicus went a tad bit too far and from going way too far, it made the usually calm appearing woman shudder at the thought of what she could do to this world as she seemed to be willing to do anything she would want to have.

_'It makes sense,' _thought Akaktsuki who ignored the conversation as she was thinking about the previous conversation. _'Now that I know this I shouldn't be even wondering where they got Griffins since it is a High-Level Item, the coordination in attacks even when Sylvia and Pinata just came in with no commands at all...I fought by my Lord's side by several battles...b-but the beginning I embarrassed myself with Hibari already seeing that I am lacking in experience,'_

A firm hand was placed on her shoulder making Akatsuki look up that it was Hibari giving her the same look and the message was clear and Akatsuki accepted it.

"Something wrong, Akatsuki?" asked Shiroe.

"Tummyache?" asked Naotsugu.

"Shut up, now it is obvious that you just lied to me!" said Akatsuki firmly surprising everyone and her sharp look immediately turned dull-looking aimed towards Naotsugu. "It is obvious that someone like Naotsugu could never be in such a Legendary Party,"

"I was there!" shouted Naotsugu.

"Well...that's where you are wrong, Akatsuki," said Hibari a bit uncomfortable around it. "We had certainly way weirder then Naotsugu like Kurama for example,"

Everyone shuddered at his name even more than that of Kanami making Akatsuki widen her eyes in curiosity and fear of someone that made the powerful players shudder, she even noticed that they even shook harder than the mention of the name Kanami.

* * *

After traveling close to Akihabara and sat down for dinner as the sun was going down and Nyanta had roasted some fish ready for everyone to eat with delight at the taste.

_'Mr. Nyanta is so cool! He is handsome and kind...probably a handsome middle-aged man...no, perhaps he is a bit older and he is so fit!' _thought Serara as she looked at Nyanta as her eyes made him look shiny as she took big bites out of her fish. _'Next, to him, I look kind of fat! I look plump though. Oh~! Mr. Nyanta! You're so wonderful!'_

_'So obvious!' _ringed through everyone's head who looked at Serara fawning over Nyanta and ignorant of the stares of everyone else and Nyanta himself was not aware of since he was eating with his eyes closed.

"So she's into cat people?" asked Naotsugu to Shiroe.

"Seems like it, if it is Chief it isn't surprising," said Shiroe.

"Serara has good taste," commented Akaktsuki shocking Naotsugu and Hiro and surprising Shiroe a little bit.

"You mean you are into cat people too!?" asked Naotsugu shocked.

"Did I make a mistake with my race?" asked Hiro to himself as he looked at the other beautiful women and looked jealous as Shiroe.

"Master Nyanta is a first-class Swordsman, he had wonderful skills," continued Akatsuki that she was actually referring to Nyanta's skills rather then his race making Shiroe laugh a little that Naotsugu jumped too quickly to conclusions, he snapped out of his laughing when Akatsuki softly pulled and tugged on the shirt of Shiroe wanting to get his attention from him. "Milord, you may not be a swordsman but you do have wonderful spear skills even if you didn't fight a lot,"

"Oh? Thank you Akatsuki," said Shiroe appreciating the compliment. "But did you say that because you thought that you insulted me?"

"Uhm!? No, not at all," said Akatsuki a bit mad and turned around with a pouty face making him confused.

Night eventually came and Serara was by the time asleep as well as Hiro while the rest of the group stayed up to catch up on what they did the past few years, Akatsuki felt awkward since she didn't know anyone here that well and Shiroe was also in that group as she didn't know him that well either. And he was one of the most Famous Global players of Elder Tales known overseas while she has played years of Elder Tales without knowing him, it was embarrassing on her part as she role-played a ninja and didn't even have information about the one she admired most. Taking her frustration out on Naotsugu who made a comment that was mistaken to be aimed at her.

"Well, to answer you Naotsugu I would think she was in Middle-school...probably the same age as the twins," said Shiroe gaining all the attention of those who knew Shiroe up close.

"Twins?" asked Naotsugu.

"I met them a while back in Elder Tales," replied Shiroe fondly recalling the memory of meeting the 2 children calling out to him and asking him for help at the time the party disbanded and he took up new gear, he would normally not help anyone at all but they were beginners from what their status bars told him so they couldn't have heard of him nor know that he changed his appearance.

"Really? You helped someone?" asked Naotsugu surprised.

"I would normally never do that due to that...time," replied Shiroe and the others agreed with that. "But it seemed like they were not any like those players but went on adventures for the sake of them, not gaining profit or something like that but more for the experience and I even took time off of my quests. Besides I didn't do that much as the Teacher System did most work for me and made it easier for me,"

"Teacher System?" asked Akatsuki confused.

"A system that allows High-Level Players to decrease their level to play with Low-Level Players," explained Hibari.

"But hardly anyone used it as in the level decreasing so low made anyone not want to use it, simply too risky!" said Naotsugu.

"True, but you can re-enact how you played at the beginning giving you the feeling of how it was when you were a Newbie," explained Shiroe.

"So they would get powerups from it...it makes sense," said Akatsuki nodding her head to it.

Shiroe looked back at the fire and glared at it as that stupidity of his got back into his head of why he simply didn't go search for them as they were young, they would be scared of the new situation or not know how to navigate themselves around. Are you doing it again Shiroe, complaining or overthinking things of the logical thought to act on overthinking things as usual?

_'I can never hold onto that promise...do I, Kanami,' _thought Shiroe sadly as he looked up wishing that the woman that made him see things differently was here.

* * *

_**Village.**_

"Land down! A storm is coming so we aren't going to fly anymore," ordered Shiroe making everyone dive down with their Griffins as a storm was coming fast at them and soon they were all walking on the ground.

"Shiroe-cchi, have you been alone since our last expedition?" asked Nyanta looking at Shiroe who shook his head and replied that he did help 1 guild and teacher her members all the things they need to know. "And yet you still didn't join one,"

"It would no be safe since I am an Alv and by the way, how is your guild, you know the Catfood Guild?"

"The Catfood Guild?" wondered Serara curiously.

"A proud organization comprised solely with only with Werecats as members, but then the rain came and destroyed the guildhall and we disbanded, I did love sitting on the porch...or something like that," explained Nyanta making Serara imagine a living room filled with Nyanta and his look-alikes making her squeal at the thought alone.

Eventually, the rain came down hard on them but by the time it came to them they were near a house and entered the house and called out to the ones living in it if they could stay for the night, payment would be offered to them since they had plenty of gold for days at an inn so this shouldn't be that expensive either.

"Oh, my! Adventurers at my doorstep now that is a rare sight to behold," came the voice of an elderly man who looked very friendly and Naotsugu greeted him back. "Welcome to this village of ours, my name happens to be Fedor and I am also this village's office man,"

_'Is he really an NPC? A person of the land?' _thought Shiroe as Fedor brought the whole group to the barn and let them in where they could rest for the night and even if they had new bodies they still required to sleep.

"All of you kids can use this barn as you like!" said Fedor.

"It is really hay!" shouted Naotsugu excited as he jumped onto a pile of hay.

"Move it! You are getting your scent on it!" said Akatsuki drying off her hair while Naotsugu simply retorted and the rest simply got their hay for their bed, Roselle oddly enough didn't follow after Nyanta or Serara and simply prepared Shiroe's bed as he was talking with Fedor and prepared her bed next to his.

"Master Shiroe, I made your bed ready," said Roselle.

"Oh, thanks, you didn't have to," replied Shiroe.

"I am your maid and it is my duty to make you as comfortable as possible," replied Roselle with her usual smile making Shiroe smile albeit a bit nervously as the atmosphere of Roselle told him to accept it.

"Master Shiroe, you seem to be a bit stressed so allow me to massage," said Hibari appearing behind him and making him sit down on a log serving as a chair and began to massage him.

"Allow me to give you an incense to relax," came Pinata.

"Would you like to burrow yourself in my fluffy tail, Shiroe?" asked Sylvia.

Fedor laughed how it was to be young while Naotsugu and Hiro looked completely jealous of Shiroe getting the attention of so many beautiful women as they fought for his attention.

"So you are all going to Akihabara? People of the Land like us don't travel a lot you know?" said Fedor when he asked where the group was heading.

"We got some stories to tell you if you want to hear them!" said Naotsugu.

"Yeah? I bet you got some tales taller than Griffin's eye!" replied Fedor.

Akatsuki felt some presences and looked behind her and Shiroe did the same and saw 2 figures and for a moment he saw Minoru and Tohya but when Fedor called out to them their real appearances came but the resemblance between the 2 twins was...simply a good match. The kids introduced themselves and when they saw Akatsuki they got very excited and asked her to some ninja stuff, while Fedor was telling them a story about their family until the kids called to him.

"Man! This is crazy that even the NPC's have backstories that make them seem real, Shiroe. If I didn't know any better I swear that I was talking to real people!"

"That's because you are, software engineers don't give thousands of NPC's Families, Feelings, and memories and we run around the world acting like Superheroes? And in a world like this we can't die no matter how many times we try, think about it doesn't that make us the freaks and weirdos of this world?"

"I guess so..."

"They're the ones living here and this is their world and they are the People of the Land," finished Shiroe.

"Yeah, I have been seeing a lot more of them," replied Naotsugu and then Pinata summoned to Dryads out confusing the others except for Sylvia and 2 green bust-looking women came out of the flowers and giggled and let 2 blond-haired girls out.

"Sorry for that you 2, I almost forget you 2 were inside of my Dryads!" laughed Pinata.

"It was okay, Ms. Pinata, the Drayds kept us clean, warm, and provided some of the liquid named honey as you called it," said one of the blond-haired girls.

"Okay, everybody! Allow me to introduce ya to another pair of twins! These girls are Elizabeth and Susan who I saved from Brigandia!" introduced Pinata the 2 girls to the rest of the group who greeted them back, the question was asked was their parent, relative, or guardian was and their tears told them plenty. Hiro came forward and stood in front of the girls and bowed down to them.

"I'm sorry!" apologized Hiro to the girls confusing everyone. "If I didn't hesitate then...your uncle didn't have to die and I could've saved him! Despite the knowledge that I can revive I was still afraid of Demikas! I-I am so sorry and I will not forgive myself that I didn't do anything!" Hiro was still bowing and ashamed of himself that he only gathered enough courage after he saw the death of the NPC-no, man of the land and now these girls were orphans and it was all his fault and he could've saved the man.

"I-It's okay," said Elizabeth.

"No, it is not! I let them kill your uncle so how can you forgive me that easily when you know that I can revive!" shouted Hiro with tears in his eyes that he was acting like the coward he used to be.

"Y-Yes you did...but you then tried to defend us with your life and you have the courage to apologize to us the moment we came back...you're a good person," said Susan making Hiro shed more tears about that he was forgiven but also told that he was a courageous and good person.

* * *

_**Forest.**_

Rain was pouring down heavily and the figures of an adult and 3 smaller figures and the adult was complaining.

"Move it! We need to get back before the Triffins spawn! And thanks to you uselessness our healer sent to the Cathedral!" shouted the man to the other 3 figures who didn't respond to him at all and simply took it all, it wasn't hurting them but his voice did remind them of the mistake they made and where they have landed themselves in.

"Are you okay?" asked Tohya as he caught the falling form of Isuzu.

"Sorry, Tohya, I guess I got dizzy," apologized Isuzu making Tohya shake his head that it was no problem to him and looked at the back of the one who had been commanding them. "That guy! 2 of us died in the battle!"

"Well, it is because we aren't that strong," said Isuzu making Tohya think and realize something.

"So that's why he used the teacher system," muttered the boy to himself.

* * *

"If they only gave you the right amount of the time those wounds of your would be able to heal by themselves," commented Minoru as she looked at the ones who were sent out and looked beat up. "They just can't keep running you out there,"

"How are your hands?" asked Tohya worried looking at the bandaged fingers of his twin sister Minoru.

"My hands...I guess I just got to get used to the sowing," said Minoru.

"Tch! Why did we join this stinky guild anyways!" scoffed Tohya to himself.

"We are lost, stuck, and didn't bother anyone else asking for help...we were afraid," answered Minoru and the same moment she said that and the clock announced it was that time and 3 adults came and ordered everyone to do the usual, potions were put on the dining tables or simply handed to the ones who collected them with the leader laughing cruelly.

"Despite how worthless you are all of you can still earn 3 meals a day!" that commented made Tohya growl how powerless he was.

* * *

"Move it out! You need to make up for the quota of yesterday so don't you dare die out there!" shouted the Sorcerer ordering the others around and Tohya was in the group.

"Thank you so much, Shiroe!" came a cheerful voice making Tohya halt his step and look around when that name was mentioned and light came and the figure he recognized out of thousands and smile, it was him.

_"It's big brother Shiroe!__"_ thought Tohya excited as he wanted to do nothing but run up to him and hug his big brother figure but halted himself from going.

"Hey! What are you standing for, you want to eat tonight, don't you!" shouted the Sorcerer making Tohya turn around and walk back at the moment Shiroe turned around and saw the crestfallen expression on Tohya's face, it made him boil in anger but not like the anger when he was in the Depths of Fall but simple anger aimed at the Sorcerer when he kicked Tohya on the ground for having ignored him.

* * *

**Alrain: Sorry for the late update, I have been working hard on to what kind of powers Inner Deku should have and what scenario it should have like with Barrier Master, I need new situations of all of those things as having the same thing is simply boring and predictable and my job is kind of time-consuming and a bit early.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter as I plan something more with the People of the Land and some other things like the Time of the War against the Alvs, things that make much more sense.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrain: I am so happy! They announced the 3rd Season of Log Horizon! I have waited a long time for this and though it is in October that it will be aired I am still happy, I couldn't find the Log Horizon novel to read more and get more information about the anime or the manga as that one was also a bit unreliable.**

**Also, sorry for those waiting and I had to refine this story on paper a little bit.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: New things and Stand up Shiroe!**_

* * *

_**Crescent Moon Alliance, Guild Building.**_

Marielle had known Shiroe for quite some time and never had she seen him lose his cool once much less seeing him panicked, but if there were emotions he showed this one she knew all too well.

Worry, that was literally written all over his face as his worry for Henrietta made it known he cared a lot about her which would've made her squeal if it wasn't for the situation. Now she led Shiroe to the room where Henrietta was resting and halted Shiroe to ask him to take a deep breath before entering, opening the door she allowed Shiroe in the room and see the sight of Henrietta sleeping peacefully.

"Henrietta...you were also affected," muttered Shiroe who had knelt down and abandoned his staff to hold Henrietta's hand.

Henrietta had been always beautiful in his eyes as the way she carried herself with discipline, elegance, and grace made her look like Noble's Daughter or a real princess. He had sometimes struggled between choosing which one was better but now he was sure that it was the latter, Henrietta was in her sleeping ware that was light purple-colored and simple yet it brought out all of her beauty to him, her hair had been undone to making the usual ponytail flow freely like it was a river of soft gold and her glasses put on the desk next to the bed she was resting on.

"Shiroe..." muttered Marielle looking sad at the sight as Shiroe was sad which was something she saw every day.

Most would see him like strict or angry but those who truly know him or are truly close to him knew better, Marielle could always sense sadness around him like it was clinging onto him like some kind of magnet or a ghost trying to weaken Shiroe and possess him, he didn't need more of it so Marielle immediately decided to tease Shiroe to distract him. "Are you going to kiss her?"

"W-What?" replied Shiroe snapping out of his sad gaze replaced by a flushed one.

"Don't you remember? You kissed me to wake me up so why don't you try doing it to Henrietta, Mr. Prince Charming~!" teased Marielle mischievously grinning like a cat while internally cheering she succeeded in distracting him, and this would count in as some blackmail on him and make him spill the beans of how he felt towards Henrietta! "So? What are you waiting for~!"

"M-Marielle! I explained to you that it was on the hand...and how did you know because I am sure nobody told you!" asked Shiroe the last part knowing that Naotsugu was too embarrassed about it to lie that it was him, the same was with Shoryuu and none of the girls would've done it since it was funny to frustrate Marielle with the sappy details.

"A girl has her secrets that she won't easily give out~! You 2 look like a married couple and do I hear wedding bells~?" asked Marielle getting into it.

At that comment, Shiroe felt his face heat up and take the color of a cherry at the mention of marriage with Henrietta sound like one of the best dreams come true to him, weirdly enough he felt the blush weaken and form into a tiny yet still a bright one. "...I would love to see that day happen,"

He had muttered that out but since the room was quiet it was loud and clear to Marielle who let out a loud squeal that Shiroe admitted it to her! He loves Henrietta in a romantic way! She could see her best friend in a beautiful marriage dress designed by herself and the girls of her guild, the altar where the oaths would be spoken, hundreds of people looking forward to seeing the bride's pair speak them out and the ceremony ended with the kiss of their pair.

"A-Anyways! Was there anything you could find out about how it happened to Henrietta?" asked Shiroe turning back to his serious mode that got Marielle to wave off her happy expression.

"Nothing, I did as you asked me to how to find a way how to know what caused this event to happen to Henrietta...but the only thing I was able to find was her equipment and nothing else at all," replied Marielle grabbing one of her stuffed animals to calm herself a bit down and squeezed it, the stuffed animal made no sound making her sigh whether it was out of relief that it would make the mood a bit lighter, or making the atmosphere even more awkward for the 2 of them.

"What did the equipment say?" asked Shiroe but Marielle didn't answer verbally but walked over to the night desk and opened it up and handed Shiroe a Japanese-styled hairpin, it was her way of saying that it was better for him to get the item instead of her telling as he might see something she didn't see. But that part is something that even Shiroe doubted as Marielle's eyesight was like his when it came to seeing things that had to do with her guild, but this wasn't in her area knowing that only Shiroe is capable of doing this.

**[3rd Alv Princess Hairpin.]**

**[Is said to have belonged to one of the 7 Alv Princesses that was a gift to the wedding night of the 3rd Alv Princess, the said hairpin is said to be cursed as the Alv Princess was enslaved at her wedding night. Whoever wears it that isn't the Princess is said to be cursed for eternity but if it is the Princess wearing it then it will grant her authority of her descendants.]**

**-Increases by 50% MP Capacity.**

**-Attacks of Male/Female players decreased by 30%.**

**-Allows Dual Casting of Spell.**

It was Alv related and anything besides that it was rare item widely sought in the Yamato Server there wasn't anything else useful for Shiroe...if he were to be normal as something about the Alv-Society was told to him that it was a Hierarchy and that it had 7 Princesses, not much is known about the Race of the Alvs only about the Half-Alvs making it pretty much a Race that was out of existence. But that the thing that caught him about the item was that he remembered Marielle telling him that all the Alvs who were near her obeyed her and didn't downright attack her...Marielle's description wasn't that far off, in fact, it was head-on right, obeying Henrietta like she was some kind of Princess.

Now Shiroe was getting scared as he knew which concept was imprinted in here and that was reincarnation...this wasn't anything like the game at all because it wasn't the game he was used to, Nyanta made that very clear that this world should be stopped to be seen as the game but as a truly another world with its own rules and morals.

The concept that Henrietta was downright here evidence that she was some kind of reincarnation of a Princess of a Fallen Empire with a Fallen Race, that would be ridiculous and there were still some concepts of the game as creating food through the menu does its thing but it was never included with flavor since they are eaten by the game bodies.

The mind was a factor by taste but right now he was worried about Henrietta.

"Marielle, so far I have been able to get something but even with how I would explain it...it would be even hard for you to believe it," sighed Shiroe out and explained it all to Marielle and it wasn't surprising that Marielle was looking a bit weird up at his explanation, he decided to not break it down that the game they used to play was actually a potentially real another world.

"That sounds hard...to believe, Shiroe," said Marielle who was doubting Shiroe's explanation.

"You're not the only one as I hardly think this is believable...but we must have some lead rather then nothing if we don't find this cause that caused the Half-Alvs to go berserk," before they knew it Shiroe feared that it would lead to even darker actions as those with the Half-Alv race got everyone to fear them, he had to do something about it before it escalated and before he could do something. He may look composed most of the time but there were times where he had some dark thoughts of revenge and that those would become reality in this potentially real world.

"I know, but when we were gone has there been any other trouble besides that the PK Incident is over...but the peace did not last long as there is another problem that came in right away," said Marielle sighing that everything was in complete chaos that wasn't seen like everywhere was fighting and such, but it was simply felt by the atmosphere and how everyone acted to the other. "There is this new problem where everyone doesn't trust each other anymore like some kind of constant Guild Rivalry but worse than a normal one,"

"How worse are we talking about," asked Shiroe narrowing his eyes.

"It is like you can't trust anyone outside of your own guild and the problem with that is that the smaller guilds are suffering through it, hunting grounds have been occupied by the bigger guilds forcing the smaller guilds who want to go fight to back down," no more explanation about that part was needed as a smaller guild had to back down unless they wanted to lose the items they had and had to do real-life battle with Raid-Level Monsters. "Crescent Moon Alliance isn't a big guild nor are we a Battle-Type guild, so we tried to align ourselves with the other small guilds...it didn't go well, "

"Hm," grunted Shiroe.

"But there is also this as you know Isaac of the Black Sword Knights is like the opposite of Krusty's DDD, he won't allow anyone underneath Level 86 to join his guild," continued Marielle as the flash of Isaac smiling in a rather scary way as she imagined him suddenly declaring war against DDD, though that idea was more something Krusty would do then, Isaac who might have a short temper but nearly not reckless like that as he can see good points in doing things and taking action.

"Fighting quantity with quality is his way," commented Shiroe remembering the time that Isaac offered to him to join the Black Sword Knights, while the offer was tempting Shiroe still didn't feel comfortable about the idea of joining a Guild and have people whisper behind his back. He wasn't good at socializing at all so he would make everything awkward, and still not over the fact that people only came to him with him having a lot of knowledge how to advance to the next level quicker put him on guard.

"Yes, but lately they've been going on raids and nothing suspicious is about that...but the thing that they are using EXP Potions to do it," revealed Marielle and it piqued the complete attention of Shiroe who looked slightly alarmed at that.

"EXP Potions, how did they get their hands on that with a guild like Isaac's?"

_'EXP Potions are only available to players under the Level of 20 which when taken in Doubles the amount of earned experience, increase in all stats, and recovery of HP, they can only get a single one each day and new players who get guided by Veteran Players store them up. This way they could earn a lot of gold for those who chose to become merchants, the Potion is only given to new players but that doesn't mean the Veterans can't use them,'_

"That's the thing Shiroe...they made a deal with Hamelin as the truth behind them is that they force the New players to work for them and sell their EXP Potions...with no way of leaving," said Marielle and she had prepared as a wave of anger was released throughout her room, the wave was intense but Marielle expected it to be quite deadly but she didn't know that Shiroe was angry like that. The named player was quiet but his anger was visible and his pupils glowed red for a moment, his pupils turned similar to those of a cat, veins of his hands were visible and his thoughts clouded with a lot of things that couldn't be shown.

* * *

Shiroe had gone outside not wanting to bother Marielle nor wanting to make Henrietta uncomfortable anymore with his anger, the thought of the new players who were children in such a situation was nothing but slavery, the names of 2 children came in his mind and those were Tohya and Minoru and the thought of them being in there...

Chief Nyanta always teased him for being too overprotective that it made him look a bit weird, but he knew the difference of feeling the anger of his teammates hurt and the new foreign anger he was feeling of the word he thought off.

**_Slavery._**

_**'Humans! They are nothing but a disgusting bunch! They even turn against each other just for the sake of currency and something they couldn't get!' **_thought Shiroe darkly showing his bare teeth but then when he snapped out of his anger he fell to his knees, he let go of his staff and held his head as it was once again bombarded with thoughts that weren't his own. It was the same thing in the Abyssal Shaft with him almost attacking Hibari who tried to check on him, he didn't know who this Goddess was and yet he felt he should know but he couldn't exactly remember it.

All he remembered was shim filled with rage and obeying without a question of who this Goddess is and he saw someone entirely different before he got to his senses the place of Hibari was taken by someone else, a knight had taken her place and the visor covered the face but the jaw showed a grin that made him angry as if he answered a question eagerly in a way it shouldn't be answered.

"Ugh! T-The pain...pant...the...hatred!" he felt like he had his brain on fire and it was like having fever only 10 times as worse, he almost lost his balance but 2 pair of hands shot out and held him steady.

"Master Shiroe!"

"Shiroe-sama,"

Looking up Hibari and Sylvia were holding him up looking worried for him and gently carried him to somewhere safe, they eventually lead him to an abandoned area and let him sit down on some grass.

"H-How did you?"

"Chief Nyanta told us where you would be going if you were bothered by something," answered Sylvia for the both of them and to Shiroe.

"Master Shiroe...are you still bothered by the fact that you attacked me out of your own will?" asked Hibari concerned as she went closer to him and hugged his arm, she predicted it as right now Shiroe wasn't blushing that his arm was between her breasts that would normally get a blush out of the 2 of the, added that Sylvia mimicked her actions and Shiroe still not reacting to having his other arm put between her breasts.

"...Yes, I-!" Shiroe never got to finish as Hibari released his arm and pulled his head into her breasts, her pointing finger put on his lips to prevent him from talking, her grip was like made of the steel itself but he didn't resist and simply allowed the softness of Hibari's skin calm him down.

"Just don't talk for now and simply let your mind become clear...I would never be mad at you for attacking me and you should forgive yourself," began Hibari while softly stroking his hair in a loving way and ignoring the embarrassment she usually would've had if she or the other girls were teased, teased that they were his girls and no one else creating pretty much a 2nd Soujiro.

"..." Shiroe did as he was asked to do and didn't think and cleared away his thoughts about the Alves, his attack on Hibari, Hamelin, and everything else for now.

"My turn!" declared Sylvia pulling Shiroe out of Hibari's embrace and pushing his face into her chest making him blush as he was put out of his relaxed state, it seemed Hibari didn't like Sylvia interrupting their moment but decided to let her have her moment, she knew the competition was heavy for his heart and she knew that it would be only harder as she felt that it wouldn't be that easy anymore.

"Shiroe-sama? Do you still hate guilds?" asked Sylvia while stroking his head which shifted when that question was asked so he could answer, because if his head stayed like that his answers would be...muffled.

"...I do," answering was better in his opinion knowing that Sylvia and Hibari knew him too well that he didn't have to answer to make it clear. "Each time I look at a guild like that of Marielle...I feel jealous and stupid that I don't accept those type of invitations that truly mean out of kindness,"

"You are not to blame, Shiroe-sama, with your history with Guilds that feeling of unease and fear is not something that can be easily overcome," chided Sylvia stroking his hair the same manner that Hibari did and gently talked to him and pointed the reasons out, she like all the others knew Shiroe was one who blamed himself and saw himself as an arrogant player which he wasn't. He may be referred to as a great genius who has made the Debauchery Tea Party complete impossible raids with the number of people they had, but in the end, he was no villain but someone who just had simple desires like wanting to have friends but he was too shy, too smart for his own age that others couldn't follow, and the results were just a person with poor social skills.

"Master Shiroe, you don't have to worry that we find it weird you are so overprotective because in a way we are similar," added Hibari her own thoughts in and decided to reveal something. "We know a bit about your life even if you haven't told us all about it, so how about we share some of our lives?"

"That's-!"

Hibari gave Shiroe a stern glare making him cease and not even allow him to begin protesting, not that it would've changed anything if it regarded him in a struggle. So he allowed Hibari to put him on her lap as she began stroking his dark blue hair with a smile on her face, this made him blush madly and as much as he was called in Elder Tales as a ladies man he was far from one, not that he didn't enjoy of where he currently was right now but he just wasn't used to it.

His life he always called himself a boring person that could never catch the eyes of beautiful girls or women, all the girls and women he had met were simply meeting them and talking to them.

"[Master Shiroe, can you hear us through the Telepathy Link?]"

Shiroe nodded.

"[We know about your hesitation about helping the players of Elder Tales,]"

He stiffened at that for them knowing his thought if he should help the people or not that berated him for being a cheater, it was a childish thing of him to do and not to try and help the ones who never did berate him, but still, it wasn't the right thing of him to do and leave the people suffering knowing there was absolutely nothing to do. Food tasted bland, fighting was now only done by major guilds and claiming the grounds, and everything was going worse. The only one who could change all of this was him and him alone and no one else like somebody planned this, like somebody of Earth knew that he was capable of changing this entire situation. KR told him one time that it was his destiny and that he was fated to do such things as one of the people born underneath a star, a special star that told him that this type of situation would be unavoidable to him.

He was right, this was something he could only fix and while names did cross his mind they all lacked in some aspect and 1 name annoyed him to no end, but that wasn't important as right now they would simply be angry at him for this childishness of his...

"[We're not mad,]"

Huh? Did he hear them right or was that sickness coming to him?

"[But we do know that sooner or later you would've done it anyway not to gain anything from it, we know you too well for that and it is the reason why we like you and allowed you to be near us,]" said Hibari as she turned Shiroe's head to look up to her and Sylvia both of them smiling at him, no hints of going to scold him for something childish. [That is just who you are because as angry as you could be you would still help another out of trouble, you don't judge, and you are always willing to save a soul,]

[Well, let us tell a bit about ourselves and I'll start with my story!] said, Sylvia. [In my whole life ever since I was born I always took an interest in plants, flowers, and anything that was related to nature...but children didn't have that much interest in it so I was outcasted by the others. Because of that, I wasn't able to develop social skills,]

Sylvia let out a small laugh but it was a fake one that neither contained happiness or fondness about those times she was talking about, talking about one's past made one feel miserable and pathetic but neither did they want pity for it. If you did show pity than it would be more sometimes more of an insult then you realize that you see them as weak, they don't want to be seen as weak if you show pity and don't try to sympathize with them by placing yourself in their shoes. Placing yourself in their shoes and perspective would've not really made one truly understand in some cases, only those who had similar experiences can truly sympathize with them.

[I could never hold a normal conversation except if it was about plants and such and the most embarrassing part was...I would talk like an Otaku and creep them out,] finished Sylvia looking a bit sad and stared at the horizon at remembering how embarrassing she was when she did try to hold a conversation, but people of the city rarely cared about plants and health. [Until I met you Shiroe-Sama when I played Elder Tales...I could hold conversations about plants because it was about Elder Tales, ingredients and people starting to know me for my knowledge about them,]

[...The time I met you and encouraged you to continue like that,] finished Shiroe that his 1st meeting with Sylvia and him encouraging her to use her knowledge about plants, to choose the subclass of being a **[Florist.]** earning many apprentices and a lot of gold and questions about flowers and such. Finally giving her the feeling she belonged somewhere and actually be able to hold conversations, the thing she loved most that used to be a bit of a bane to her now turned back into nothing but her favorite thing to talk about. [I'm not going to dance around this subject so I will say this, Shiroe-sama, I love you but not in the friend way,]

Shiroe honestly didn't know what to say about that but didn't get to as Sylvia pretty much stole him from Hibari and pushed his face into her breasts, leaning forward Sylvia had already broken the telepathic link and whispered a few words in his ear for him alone to hear.

"They're all yours and yours alone, Shiroe-sama~!" whispered Sylvia with a sultry tone.

"Excuse me! I have to still tell my story and no hogging!" pouted Hibari pulling Shiroe's face out of the blossom of Sylvia who responded with a small glare, but it disappeared as quickly as it came and Sylvia simply allowed Hibari to tell her story.

[I am from actually one of the remaining noble houses in Japan and the 3rd daughter as well, of course, I had little freedom because of my status of being of a noble house or clan in this case.] began Hibari her story and the other 2 didn't look that surprised since her appearance did fit the image, that she belonged to one of the remaining clans of Japan meaning it dated back very far. [It dated back to the Sengoku Era and the clan remained strong and the thing that made me come here was because of a thing with clans and noble houses, I had an arranged marriage which I couldn't even get out of.]

At that, both of them frowned in anger and Sylvia in disgust at the mention of an arranged marriage, the modern ones weren't still any different from the ones in the old times. It was only for the pure benefit of a company or house of what they specialize in and no love existed between the 2 chosen for the marriage, it was something that wasn't like except if they just did it if they were promised something in return for agreeing to it.

[My fiancee was in few words to describe, and that was that he was a spoiled one and while he was good at doing what his clan specialized in,] Hibari scoffed at the mention of her fiancee as it seemed that he only looked at her and wanted to marry her because she looked pretty, she was very pretty but a girl wants to be seen for herself as well then only her looks. [Didn't even attempt to hide that he was staring at my boobs and wanting to touch them, pig!]

[I would've gone for your lips instead and looking in your eyes...] Shiroe clamped his mouth shut as he realized that he said what he would've done, but before he could attempt to apologize Hibari did as he said. His lips were covered by her lips and silenced him as a light blush was drawn on his cheeks as Shiroe just processed Hibari was kissing him, he felt her tongue invading the insides of his mouth and soon wrapping itself around his tongue.

"No hogging my ass!" pouted Sylvia interrupting the kiss between the 2 before doing the same what Hibari did and kissing Shiroe and wrapping her tongue around his, but stopped soon not wanting the situation to escalate any further reminding herself what she came to talk about. "Shiroe-sama, you hating the game for how it works isn't childish at all, no system has ever been perfect as there are always loopholes around them"

"But that isn't any different from hating the normal daily life itself, take the Tea Party for a guess where you didn't hold yourself back at all," continued Hibari letting out a sigh as she remembered those good days the party had spent around difficult Raids and quests, it was far from the ordinary as Kanami always added a little touch to it that made it even more fun. She felt a bit jealous when Shiroe looked at her with such admiration and the smile he brought forward while the others couldn't, there was something special about her that even the reclusive Shiroe got out of his shell and he was way worse then anti-social.

"Yes, I remember your old self where you didn't even want to talk with anyone else at all besides us, and then when you were in the Tea Party you charged in straight into battle like Kanami!" laughed Sylvia how much Kanami had changed him and felt jealous about it as well, just a few days spent with her and Shiroe showed smiles and charged in recklessly after a few raids without thinking ahead. "Kanami made everything different and why nobody changed it was that everyone in truth liked it, she made it work and we went along with it as we wanted it to keep it that way not for fame but for the thrill and fun of it!"

_'She made it work,'_

"But it is also because of you that it all worked out and not only Kanami but everyone else," added Hibari and looked down at Shiroe again.

"...You were all waiting for me to do something?"

Both nodded to him.

"Despite all that chaos you waited on me?"

Another nod was given by both of them.

"Then it is time I got to work," said Shiroe as he shed a few tears.

* * *

Walking over the hill Shiroe headed for the place where it all started and looked ahead and was surprised.

"Hey, Shiroe! If you are going somewhere warn us ahead!"

"Milord! Do not worry me so much!"

"Nyau, Shiroe-ecchi, I still have some of the last night dinners for you left,"

"Good morning, Master Shiroe,"

"Good morning, leader!"

"Took your time to get here, Shiroe!"

Blinking for a second he chuckled realized that they were also waiting for him to act up and he had made them wait plenty enough, it was time for him to act and set everything straight and not holding back this time ever again!

"Sorry, everyone, was a bit busy with something," walking over to the group and pushed his glasses up warning those who knew him for a long time that he was planning something, he did that whenever he found something out or was planning something out and going to carry it out and it was going to be amazing. Something the others aren't capable off of what he was about to pull off, and something that no one could believe that he was the one capable of it despite status. "I'm going to change everything around here, all of Akihabara will be changed to the same state of the normal cities and it will be done, it will be done within 4 days of hard work,"

"E-Ehhhh! Shiroe-san, but that is impossible!" shouted Hiro.

"Oh, don't worry about it Hiro-cchi! You are in for a treat whenever Shiroe cuts loose-nya!" snickered Chief Nyanta looking forward to what Shiroe was planning.

* * *

_**Crescent Moon Alliance.**_

"Marielle, lend me your help," said Shiroe bluntly.

"Eh?" was all that Marielle could say at the sudden change Shiroe went as his eyes were more alive then she remembered of the previous time, devoid of any anger, fear, confusion, and frustration. "Why the sudden change?"

"All of Akihabara needs to change right now and I am the one that can do it," replied Shiroe his eyes unchanging.

"Do it, Marielle," came a voice making Shiroe, Marielle, and Shouryuu look to the door and see Henrietta in the same state of dress come in the room, automatically Marielle rose up and went over to her and carried her to the couch.

"What are you doing out of your bed! You haven't fully recovered yet!" shouted Marielle now her turn to be scolding Henrietta for the 1st in her life.

"A small headache like this is hardly any bother to me, I had worse than this," replied Henrietta pouring herself some water and gulping it down in one shot, and poured herself another one but left that for later. "Continue where you started,"

"Right, I need your help with this if I want to change Akihabara and solve all the problems with it, the future problems I will also deal with if it came from my actions and plans," continued Shiroe. "Only if you agree to help me but I won't push you,"

"Well..."

"Master, I agree we should help him as we are comrades and Shiroe here has helped us get Serara back," cut Shouryuu in the conversation truly wanting to help, and a plan that could possibly help improve the living situation in Akihabara was also welcome to him.

"Of course, but Shiroe I just want to know one thing more...why did you refuse my invitation?" asked Marielle, and Henrietta was ready to protest against that but Marielle looked serious about it.

"...I just wasn't ready yet to join a guild because of my fear and I wasn't completed adapted to this world either," he knew it wasn't over knowing there would be many unknown factors are yet to come to him. "And now I do have a place for myself to please, Marielle, please help me and my guild out to save Akihabara,"

"Huh? W-Wait, Shiroe, did you just really say what I think you just said?!" Marielle got all excited.

"Yes, I have started my own guild, and once again sorry for not accepting your invitation to your guild," apologized Shiroe.

"No! It is alright, I am just happy that you have made your own guild, so you have finally your own place?" asked Marielle wiping her tears away feeling happy that Shiroe had his place, a safe haven where he could feel safe right now and not wary of others anymore. "S-So what is it called? What is the name of your Guild?"

"Ah! Of course!" said Shiroe as the area changed to that of the sun setting down while leaving the orange light to illuminate his guild. "We will spread the name of ourselves, we will help those who need help out, we will look at what is beyond us and overcome any obstacle. Every single way of the log is connected with all the others heading to the same place, to see the place of the unknown and adventure as we are named the Log Horizon,"

* * *

**Alrain: So sorry for the late update!**


End file.
